


Forsaken

by Namiriana



Series: Forsaken [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, D/s Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiriana/pseuds/Namiriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forsaken by those he had come to care for, all but one. Then someone finally uses the straw that broke the camel's back and Inuyasha leaves those that had forsaken him, only taking little Shippou with him. Will he survive this new trial? How will the rest of the gang handle the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

A howl ripped through the forest, a howl filled with agony and desperation. The howl came from a certain moonlight haired half dog demon by the name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had struggled with all he was worth to not end up in the position that he was currently in. It was all the miko's fault as well. She claimed to understand demon customs, but she really did not and he was paying the consequence for it.

Kouga grunted as he continued to piston in and out of the tight heat around his aching erection. The miko did not understand that when he gave her the courting mark that they could both indulge in each other's body and that it was basically essential that they do so. However, since she was not giving in until they were properly 'wedded', Kouga decided to use the hanyou to fulfil his needs until the miko and he were considered proper in her eyes. He really did not care about the fact that the hanyou was less than willing in the coupling. With a howl of his own, Kouga reached completion and released his seed deep within the mutt's hot channel. It was then that the scent of tears reached his sensitive nose and he pulled loose of the hanyou.

"Are you crying? Pathetic." The wolf demon laughed at the crying hanyou before he spit on him.

"Keep your mouth shut about this mutt. You know that none of them will believe you." Kouga then left the little hanyou to his misery. Inuyasha knew that words that the ookami lord spoke were the truth. Since the wolf had officially initiated himself into the ragtag group, the others had quickly forgot that Inuyasha was there for anything other than to serve as a shield for Kouga when fighting against demons. The only one that really seemed to notice that Inuyasha still existed was Shippou.

That was the last straw that Inuyasha could take. The wolf had taken something from Inuyasha that was not his to take. Not only did he take Inuyasha's virginity, he took away Inuyasha's future choice to mate with a female or to be the dominate if he had decided that he was into males. He had been forced to submit and his scent would now mark him as a submissive as well as the fact that his entire being was re-engineering itself to the biological and psychological set-up of a submissive. The only thing that was in Inuyasha's favor at this point was that he could have Kouga exiled for so many years for the rape of an underage demon. Demon laws did not care about the rape itself, but minors could not achieve sexual pleasure of any kind until they reached adulthood, close to their three hundreth year, and this also meant that should the minor get pregnant, they would have to mate with an older, sexually active demon. The minor would have to go so many years pleasing their mates, but unable to receive anything in return. It also compounded the minors fear of future sex. That fear of sex usually ended up with strife between mates until the younger is driven to madness and commits suicide. For Inuyasha, that is the thing that scared him most. He was only two-hundred fifty years old and a minor. Kouga had not pulled out when he had climaxed and Inuyasha knew that there was a high probability of him being pregnant (otherwise they would not have made that law). He would need help and he knew of only one place that would be able to give him the help he needed. Screw Naraku, he could eat them all. The only person he was going to see to was Shippou and then he was gone.

* * *

"Shippou, if I were to leave right now, would you want to come with me?" Inuyasha asked seriously. He did not have time to play games with the young kit. Shippou picked up on the tension in Inuyasha right away and he replied with his own seriousness. Inuyasha felt so bad for the kitsune at times like these as the little kit was supposed to still be in the sling connected to his mother's back.

"Yes, but why? Are you leaving?" Inuyasha looked at the kit for a long moment before answering.

"I am leaving. Are you sure you want to come with me? If you do, you should know that no one else is coming. It would be just the two of us." Shippou looked thoughtful for a moment before answering Inuyasha.

"I will come with you on one consion. Can I call you 'Momma" now?" Inuyasha smiled at that. If things had not happened the way they had with the wolf, he would have insisted on being called 'Papa,' but alas, life did not work that way.

"Yeah. Come on squirt, I have something for ya." Inuyasha pulled out a thick, long, wide piece of cloth. He had figured that Shippou would stay with him, if only for the fact that Inuyasha could teach him how to survive after the humans died, and had prepared to step into his role as the kit's mother. He place the cloth about himself and then lifted Shippou into the pouch at the front. For the first time since his parents had passed, Shippou felt truly safe. Riding on Inuyasha's shoulder had come close, but being pressed against the warm, beating heart of Inuyasha was what he had needed. With Shippou situated, Inuyasha moved swiftly into the treetops in the direction of the place that held the name of second home, his forest being his first.

After the first hour of travel, Inuyasha was able to tell that Shippou had fallen asleep and he was glad. The kit had been asking questions and talking non-stop. That was not what was bothering the hanyou though, what was bothering him was he needed some quiet to think about what was going to happen and how to handle the situation he was in. From where they were starting, he knew that he and Shippou had at least a two month journey ahead of them. He also knew that he would have to make a stop to stock up on food before he took them on the week long trek through the wastelands. He would have been able to survive until he made it to the other side, but he was not going to risk his health if he was pregnant and he definitely was not going to risk Shippou's health. That alone might another week of travel, but at least they would make it to their destination before the cold season began.

* * *

Finally they had made it. Sanctuary. The refuge of hanyous and mixed blood demons. He could only hope that Hitori-sama was still heading the village because when he had been there about a hundred years back she already been elected leader six times and was running again. She had also been the demon to teach him about demon law and specifics laws that only pertained to him because of his affiliation with the White Dog Demon Clan. He had missed her all the years away and he felt some of the peace that his soul had been missing return. The rest would follow with time.

Shippou peeked his head out from the sling as Inuyasha knocked upon the high, heavy wooden gates of the well-protected village. When the gates began to open, the kit snuggled back down into the sling and against the hanyou's slightly protruding stomach. A mixed blood demon and a neko-hanyou met the newcomers with suspicion, but lead them immediately to the center of the village where the head resided. To Inuyasha's fortune, finally, Hitori was waiting in the doorway of her hut. Her face, still surrounded by masses of curly green hair, brightened when she recognized the youth that she had found crying on one of his human nights a hundred years ago. Inuyasha had grown so much, but when she saw the aura of desperation, sadness, and deep pain, her smile and happy purple eyes dimmed. She opened her arms to him and he left the guard behind to take the offered comfort.

"Inuyasha, my child, what has the world done to your spirit?" She received no response, just the sobs of pain that weighed down the young one's spirit. She took him into her home, brushing the guards off to go back to their duty. Once within the privacy of her home, Hitori sat the inu-hanyou down and coaxed the entire story out of him. Shippou had listened quietly, but as he did not understand most of it, he was soon pulled under the spell of sleep. Kagome probably would have complained about how much Shippou had been sleeping, but in truth the kit was supposed to be sleeping that much due to his age. Inuyasha was relieved that Shippou was finally getting all the nutrition and rest that a toddler demon should be getting.

"Oh, Kami-sama pup! Why did you not go to his council? Surely they would have found you an acceptable suitor and punished him accordingly." Inuyasha looked at her sadly.

"After the death of one of the tribes of the Northern Lands at the hands of Naraku as a trap for me, they have deemed me a threat and I am banned from going anywhere near their lands. Even if they did hear me out, they would not have punished him as he is the last of his line and his mate will add unique powers to the royal line of the ookami of the Northern Lands. I was better off just coming here, especially since I have Shippou to worry about as well. Sneaking extra food to him was getting hard, as well as covering for his naps." Inuyasha replied softly. Hitori just hugged him again, making sure to watch out for Shippou who was still attached quite stubbornly against Inuyasha's front.

"We will find one here then. Leave it to the world to have the minority have to fend for themselves. Go get some rest, you and the kit. When you wake, we will have you properly outfitted as well as talk about the things that need to be handled. I will also call for the healer. Now go." Inuyasha demurely did as he was bid. He went directly to the room that had been his an hundred years ago and laid down to get some much needed rest of his own. Inuyasha lifted Shippou gently from the sling and laid him on the futon first then settled himself in behind the babe. Hopefully things would work out now that they were guarded from the cause of most of their problems. Inuyasha hoped that was the case and it was for the next decade.


	2. Arguments, Mistakes, and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

"What do you mean that I _have_ to obey you?" A girl dressed in a weird kimono that left nothing to the imagination shrieked at the wolf demon in front of her. A monk in purple robes with dark brown eyes and a gold tipped staff in one hand looked back and forth between the arguing pair. These arguments had become worse and worse as the season for mating came closer and Kouga's instincts began to take over. Even though Kagome had been studying demon laws and culture, she was not able to handle or accept the fact she was about to become part of that culture, subject to its laws, and would have to follow its social structure while abandoning her own. Sango and Inuyasha had both tried to talk her out of doing something that she had no real concept about, but the stubborn girl had said yes to Kouga anyway. The monk, Miroku, personally thought that the girl had said yes out of pure spite of them trying to 'tell her what to do' when they were actually trying to make sure she did not end up in a situation that she would not want. That is exactly where she was now. Something else tingled at the back of the monk's mind, but for the life of him he could not catch what it was. He knew it was something important, but he just decided to let it come to him in time. It would appear when it was ready to. Until then, the argument between miko and demon was getting extremely heated.

"Woman! We are not going back to that village so you can disappear for Kami knows how long. The season starts in a week and that is when that court mark is going to be changed into a proper mate's mark. We are not going and that is final." Kouga was adamant that they were going to mate that spring and the monk could see that the girl was not ready for the committment that she had agreed to in the previous summer. Miroku would have teased the girl if the situation was not so serious.

"You are not going to tell me what I can and can not do. I am my own person. You do not own me!" Kagome screeched and stomped her foot like a petulant child that was not getting their way. In fact, in many ways Kagome acted like a child even though she tried to act grown up. Those thoughts reflected something Miroku had remembered hearing, but for the life of him he could not remember where. As with before, he just shrugged off the confusion convinced that the information would come to him when it was ready. As he returned to the verbal fight, he caught the girl about to do something that she would deeply regret.

"Kagome! STOP!" Miroku tried to intervene before the girl actually went through with her actions, but she paid him no heed. Kagome's spiritual energy gathered about her and condensed before exploding towards the unknowing ookami that was still yelling in mid-rant. Miroku moved as quickly as he could, but he could not block the entire blow from the wolf demon. Kouga looked surprised as he felt the sharp, almost blinding pain that coursed through his system and the weight that fell upon his body. He looked at the body of the monk, unconscious and shaking with aftershocks from the clash between his spiritual energy and the miko's, in shock before turning shocked and hurt eyes to the girl that stood before them. Kouga did not want to believe that the girl he had chosen to mark had just tried to purify him into dust. He did not want to believe that what the mutt had said about the girl had been true.

**_Flashback_ **

_It was first and last time that the mutt and the wolf had ever talked seriously and civily to one another. Kouga had asked Inuyasha why he protected the miko so fiercely and the answer that Inuyasha had given him had shook him to the core and made him hate the mutt even more than he did already._

_"I do not protect Kagome because I want to. I am forced to. Every time I try to leave, to go back to my life before I was involved with all the humans, she uses the powers of the rosary to summon me back. I just want my life back, alone and in my forest."_

_"Yeah right! Kagome would not be so inconsiderate. I see that coming from you more than her. In fact, I have seen you tell the girl that she could not go home."_

_"Kouga, she is still considered a child where she is from and if you had not noticed she acts like one. The only reason I want her to stay here is so that we can find all of the shards and I can leave having fulfilled my debt to her. Kagome does not understand anything about demons and you would do well to remember that. If you want proof, ask the kit. She knows nothing, but she insists that she is right, just as a child would do. Even Shippou is more mature than she is." The next Inuyasha saw was Kouga's fist in a straight line for his face._

**_End Flashback_ **

* * *

Things had gone from worse to even worse after Kagome tried to force Kouga to submit to her wishes. Outwardly they looked as though they had fixed things, but everyone in the group could feel the tension between the two. Kagome had conceded defeat, only because she felt guilty, and decided to go home after the mating season was over instead of during it. She really had not wanted to mate Kouga, she just thought that she could change her mind when the time came or avoid it all together by going home, but she had been informed by Sango that once the courting mark was placed on her only Kouga's death or the rejection of her by his Youkai would be able to reverse it. Neither condition had happened, though they were surprised by that. They would have thought that Kagome's attack on Kouga would have his Youkai rejecting her in that instant, but the mark was still there.

They were both going to be miserable when they were finally mated to one another. More than that, Kouga seemed very distracted lately. It was to point of worry for the rest because they were sensing the demon attacks before the demon of their group was. Miroku decided to pull the wolf demon lord aside and to investigate what was going on with him.

"What is troubling you, Kouga? You are distracted lately, and I daresay more quiet than usual." Miroku questioned in a soothing voice. Kouga did not really understand how it went from answering that simple question to spilling everything that had happened from what he and Inuyasha having sex to relieve his own stress to the problems between him and Kagome to the strange feeling that he had that he was needed somewhere else, but he did not know where. He was so confused and he did not know what to do. It was during the explanation that Miroku's mind finally supplied the information that been niggling the back of his mind for a while.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Both demon and human looked at each other. After a moment, Kouga shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured the mutt had left to clear his head and would be back when he was good again, especially since the kit went with him."

"You mean Shippou hasn't been with us either."

"No. You did not realize that their was no toddler running around your feet like a cyclone before passing out on the mutt's shoulder? And you called me distracted." Kouga snorted. Miroku, on the other hand, was panicking inwardly. How could they have not noticed the absence of two members of their group? He needed to talk to Sango. With a hasty farewell, the monk set off to find where the demon slayer was.

* * *

Sango was in shock at the fact that even she had not noticed that they were missing members of their group. It also made her feel slightly sick to her stomach to realize that the reason why was because they had focused so much attention on Kouga and his proposal to Kagome who actually accepted it this time. After that one argument between Kouga-Kagome and Inuyasha-Sango, they had not really paid any attention to the needs of the other individual members of their band and now they had absolutely no idea where they were and they could only guess as to why the two had even left.

"Should we tell Kagome? Does she deserve to know?" Sango did not really want to tell the immature miko because she had seen how the girl treated Inuyasha if he went to relieve himself without asking. To tell the girl that the hanyou had been missing for quite awhile and that he most likely had the kit, Shippou, with him would cause her to go into one of her childish rages. She would probably end up summoning the inu from whatever place of peace he had managed to find and there was no guarantee that he would be touching Shippou when the summoning occurred. That would leave Shippou by himself in a place that would be relatively unknown to him and most likely scared out of his wits.

"No, I think that she should come to the realization on her own. We never stood up to her about her actions against him and we called him our friend. I do not think that we were very good friends. At least this way, we can make up for it in some capacity, even if he is not here to witness it." Sango nodded her agreement. Neither of them realized that there were being overheard by a female with red eyes. Oh-ho! She had found great news to take to her maker. Maybe this would be the thing to grant her the freedom that she was constantly pleading for.

* * *

Naraku was extremely pleased at the information that Kagura had given him. He still did not grant her the freedom she was hoping for, for it was too much fun to watch her hopes subtly rise only to be crushed by him. What could he say? He was bored and he did not want his main source of entertainment to leave. However, this new information was more important. The dog, Inuyasha, had disappeared and that meant that he would no longer need to deal with the hanyou. He did not really care to step in that mutt's way, especially considering whom his brother was, but some things could not be helped. Now he could actually leave his palace and do some dirty work for himself instead of the puppets. He wanted to experience the thrill of a fight every once in a while, but Inuyasha, he grudgingly admits to himself, could exterminate him if he truly wanted to do so. It was now time to reek some true havoc upon that little piss ant group. Deep laughter echoed down the multiple corridors that made up Naraku's castle.


	3. Nine Years of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

_ Year One _

Hitori sat thinking about the situation that Inuyasha was forced into. As much as the pup was not ready to mate, he was going to have to or he would not survive the pregnancy. He would be considered lucky if he lived until the time to give birth, but there was no guarantee that his efforts would not be in vain. Even full-blooded demons never made it past the birth of the children when unmated, and only a hundredth of the children that made it to the birthing stage actually survived. She did not want this to happen to the the little inu-hanyou that she considered a son to her.

In Sanctuary, there were many hanyous and mixed bloods that would be honored to have Inuyasha as a mate and would treat him with the care and consideration that he needed, but the decision for that ultimately lay with Inuyasha. There may be an alternative to the mating that would not get Inuyasha killed, but she did not have the time to research a way, nor prove if it would work. She would consult the hanyou after she had talked to some of the perspective suitors that were on her mind for the burdened pup. She only hoped that Inuyasha would take the path that she was offering to him. He still had so much to live for and he needed the chance to see that not all of the world was against him or out for his head.

Inuyasha woke as the sun reached its highest point in the sky to see large green eyes looking at him. The hanyou snorted before pulling the kit away from his face and lifting himself from the futon. Shippou looked at him innocently, too innocently and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the kit that had obviously been awake for some time. The inu was loathe to think of the damage Shippou had caused while he was asleep.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha inquired softly as he pulled himself completely off the floor and began rolling the futon back up.

"I din't do anyting." Shippou huffed. Inuyasha looked about the room and saw nothing out of place before running a hand over himself to make sure everything was in place. It was not. The kit had taken the liberty of making sure Inuyasha had a new hair style. Tangles and Knots was what it was called. Inuyasha sighed and picked up the little miscreant.

"You did not doing anything, hmmm? So my hair just magically ended up in tangles?" Inuyasha walked down the short hallway to the main room of the hut and to settle himself next to Hitori who was in that meditative state that said she was trying to figure out a hard problem. Shippou nodded eagerly, believing that that would get him out of trouble. Inuyasha set the toddler in front of him and place him on his bottom on the floor.

"You can sit right here until you learn that lying is bad." Shippou pouted at the reprimand, but remained stubborn believing that he would win in the end like when Kagome was around. He was in for quite the shock.

"Inuyasha? How are you feeling?" Hitori asked, her position and expression never changing even though she opened her eyes. Inuyasha gave her a greatful smile, but it was still heavily tainted with the saddness and pain of his past.

"I am feeling better, Hitori-sama. Has life treated you well?" The inu figured he should at least use the manners and speech that she had taught him all those years ago. Hitori laughed.

"Do not call me Hitori-sama, foolish child! You know better than that. And I am much more worried about how life has treated you than in explaining how life has treated me. I am in good health and that should put all of your worries to rest, ne? I am sure you remember the two options you have for this situation, Inuyasha. What is the path that you have chosen, little one?" Hitori's concern now showed on her face as she asked the question that could sentence Inuyasha to pain, happiness, or death.

"I know this is through no fault of my own, but I will not be selfish with my life nor the life of this child or Shippou. I left and came here because I could trust your judgement in choosing a partner for me." Inuyasha answered as Shippou began to squirm in his 'time-out' position. A light rap on the kit's head and he ws stilled, pouting. Hitori smiled gently at the worn looking pup and hugged him fiercely.

"You are right in concluding that I have already sought a suitor for you, but first you must be properly outfitted. Another submissive about your size has given you a set of their clothing and absolutely refuse to be paid back, but you can thank them later," she picked up the bundle that was on the low table in the center of the room. "Now, go get cleaned and dressed. I will watch the kit." Inuyasha took the bundle of clothing and made his way back to his room. He washed with the water from the well that had been fetched for him and then disrobed from his usual fire-rat dress. His underclothes were also taken off, folded, and put away. They were not appropriate dress for submissives such as himself. Inuyasha then took up the first undergarment that was called a wrap. The white garment only covered the essentials, but was designed like the 'skort' in Kagome's time. Next came the fitted bottoms. They were straight, black, and hung close to the leg. The silver-grey top overlapped the first two inches of the bottoms and was tied at the sides almost like a gi. The final item was the black, sleeveless, ankle length jacket that went over top and had four ties down the left side of the torso. When the ensemble was complete, it looked as though Inuyasha had taken a step towards cross-dressing, though that was not the case. Females, submissives, and dominants all had their own designated, proper attire. The only thing that Inuyasha had to worry about was detangling the kit's work on his hair and putting it up. Wearing it down was no longer considered appropriate for going out in the public eye. For a submissive, wearing their hair down was something that was only appropriate inside their own home and usually only during intimacies with their mates.

With a put upon sigh, the inu-hanyou got to work with the set that Hitori had given Inuyasha when he had been there previously and he had left there. After an hour with the comb and quiet a few mumbled curses, Inuyasha was able to get his hair under control. He put the comb down and picked up the brush, more to smooth and style more than to tame. He pulled his back into a high ponytail before separating it into three braids that hung down his back. Satisfied with the result, Inuyasha exited the room to see how Shippou was getting along and how much trouble the kit had managed to get into in his absence.

Hitori and Shippou were in a staring match and did not look to be giving in any time soon. They had not so much as blinked or twitched a single muscle since Inuyasha had left the room to get dressed over an hour ago. Inuyasha was having a time not laughing at their antics and he lost. He was _giggling_ , something he had not done since he was a very young demon, at them trying to out do each other. He had expected that from Shippou, but for Hitori, he had thought that she would have shown more maturity than that. Then again she could just be humoring Shippou, though that was not really her style.

"Having fun, you two?" Hitori blinked and looked at the transformed Inuyasha. Shippou gave a whoop and jumped up in victory half a second later.

"I win!" The excited kit shouted as he began to bounce and dance to whatever victory song was flowing through his young mind. Hitori and Inuyasha both gave a hearty laugh at the child's antics. Inuyasha had not seen such true joy from Shippou since the time he and the kit had first met. His hands still smarted every time he remembered that particular meeting, but he had to admit that the kit had done well.

"Momma, are we staying here? What are you wearing? Wow, I like your hair! Pretty!" Inuyasha answered as honestly as possible, but he did elaborate to the young kit the purposes behind his actions. Shippou would learn as he became older and should the kit ask him again, he would tell the whole story, but he would allow Shippou his innocence for as long as possible.

* * *

"Inuyasha, this is Mozinth, a guard and a personal friend. Mozinth, this is Inuyasha, the one I formally adopted a century ago." Hitori introduced them and proceeded to pour tea for all of them. She allowed them to talk and get to know each other to see whether or not they would accept the match or if she would have to go back to interviewing other unmated males in the village. She hoped not because she did not trust them with her Inuyasha like she did Zinny.

For the next month, Inu and Zinny spent around two hours a day getting to know each and guage each other. They talked about their likes, their dislikes, even some of their pasts to each other. Inuyasha was still wary of telling anyone anything about himself, but with Zinny, there seemed to be something about the mixed breed that lowered the walls Inuyasha had built to protect himself. Zinny found himself thinking the same way. He was not saying that his life had been as bad or worse than Inuyasha's, but he had had his own less than pleasant experiences and was weary of trusting people. They both believed that they might have found someone to trust and to care for them in the way that others had neglected or refused to.

* * *

Hitori was riding clouds as she hurried about the village market. Inuyasha and Zinny were going to mate by the power of the next full moon because of the fact that it was not mating season, they were going to have to manipulate nature's cycles just a bit. It would still be a proper mating, so there was no worrying about that. Only, since this mating was not during season, the mating was going to have to be witnessed. It was probably better because Inuyasha was going to have to endure intercourse again. The two said that they had figured out a solution for after the mating in reguards to their intimacies. They would not tell her what and they were under no obligation to. Hitori was just glad that everything had worked out and that the mating was going to take place before the unborn child reached the half way point in the pregnancy, which for Inuyasha was going to be around eleven months.

Hitori pulled herself from her constantly, nowadays, thoughts and went back to haggling with the tailor. Once she had thoroughly inspected the work of the tailor and made sure he kept a reasonable price on the finished product, she moved on to see if the Hall was finished with the evening meal and the decorations that would be traditional for the mating of a high status demon. Hitori felt a moment of nostalgia and sadness at the thought of the hanyou that had become her son was already getting mated. It was also made her angry that the little inu had to come back fifty years too soon because of that damned wolf. Oh well! That could not be helped at the moment. She had more important things to do. She had to get Inuyasha ready for his mating within the month and the celebration meal that night. Oh, the trials of a mother! She laughed softly to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha was nervous and was currently pacing a ring in his mother's floor. It was not the mating that had him nervous, but the fact that his mother and another witness that he did not know had to watch them do... _everything_. Inuyasha did not know which was worse; that someone was he knew was watching or that someone he did not know was going to be watching. The whole thing was making his four month, rounded tummy upset. No! He could do this. If not for himself, he could and would do it for his unborn child and for Shippou who had come to see him as his mother. Inuyasha did not want to deprive the kit of a second mother. He knew just how much his second mother meant to him and he would not allow Shippou to lose his.

Inuyasha stepped into the blessed circle that would allow the out of season mating. He did not look at his mother or the other unknown witness with the fear that he would lose his nerve if he did. The hum of the moon rumbled through Inuyasha's veins adding to the warring emotions inside him while at the same time soothing the conflict. Inuyasha kneeled in the center of the circle and waited for Mozinth to initiate the next step of the ritual.

Mozinth entered the blessed the circle with determination and a gentle heart. He would make sure that tonight, Inuyasha felt nothing of the horrors that had caused this situation to happen. He knew that Inuyasha would get no pleasure from it, but he would also take away as much pain from the experience as possible. They would work on the fear after they completed the mating. He stepped up behind the submissive before kneeling behind the anxious pup. He reached around the small, pregnant body to untie the sash that held the robe closed. He pulled the robe back and off slim shoulders before disrobing himself. Keeping his touches gentle and slow, Mozinth relaxed Inuyasha's tense muscles before he even began to prepare Inuyasha to be entered. By the time came for him to complete the mating as the moon reached its highest peak, Inuyasha was relaxed and ready for what was to come. Mozinth moved slowly but surely within the pup's body, his pace gradually getting faster, never harsher though. As the chanting from the outside of the circle grew to audible level, Mother Earth cacooned the couple and blessed their mating by allowing the mark to take on the younger's neck as well as restoring Inuyasha's lost strength from the pregnancy that had begun to take its toll on his body.

_ Year Two _

Things were worse than ever for the band of misfits. It seemed that since Inuyasha had left along with Shippou that their group had begun to fall apart. Kagome and Kouga had gone through with the mating, but the girl had still not learned to accept her position in the demon world and in their pairing. Kouga had at least stepped up and tried to accomodate her as much as possible, but the girl could not, no, would not be grateful for the leniancy he had been showing her when he should have, by his rights, disciplined her long ago. On top of the constantly fighting, Naraku had been attacking more often and in person. The evil hanyou had somehow learned of Inuyasha's disappearance and was using it to his advantage. Though Kouga was a full blooded demon, he did not have the barrier removing abilities of the Inu clans, nor did he possess the brute strength needed to get past the barrier. Speed was all he had and though he used it to the best of his abilities, Naraku only had to raise his barrier and all attacks by the ookami lord were sealed. With the barrier, all of the other's attacks were sealed as well. Kagome would have been able to take down the barrier, but because she was no longer pure of body, the purity of her spirit had diminished as well. Her spiritual powers had been reduced since the mating between her and Kouga. This all spelled much trouble ahead of them.

"I hate to say this Sango, but I believe that we are either going to have track Inuyasha down or we are going to have to petition Lord Sesshoumaru for his help. The only thing is, Sesshoumaru is not the type to meddle in things that do not directly affect his lands and Naraku is religiously avoiding anything to do with the Western Lands." Miroku, the lech, mused to his companion that was calmly petting the fire neko, though all could the feel the tension that radiated from her body.

"We have absolutely no idea where Inuyasha is or where he would go if he just wanted to get away. He never confided in us. I say we leave tracking him as a last resort and petition his brother first." Sango really did not want to think about the all-out war that would happen between their hanyou friend, Kagome, and most likely Kouga.

"That would be the way to go," the monk agreed.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru? There is a pair of humans that seek an audience with you." Sesshoumaru looked up from the treaty that he had been studying to the rigidly dressed servant that had just addressed him. He took a moment to consider his options before giving the servant the affirmative, that he would humor the humans. He was bored anyway and it gave him a break away from the most evil thing he had ever come up against...paperwork. Moments later two humans that he recognized from previous encounters with his brother entered the audience room he had just made himself comfortable in.

"What do you ningen seek from this Sesshoumaru?" He decided to get straight to the point or he felt that they would be there all day. He wanted a break from paperwork, not to give it a chance to breed more on his desk.

"We need your help, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at the daring monk.

"What makes you think, _ningen_ ," the TaiYoukai spat,"that this Sesshoumaru would be obligated to help you with anything?" It was the female to speak that time.

"The longer Naraku roams freely, the more bold he becomes. Soon he will be attacking those that reside in your lands just as he has been attacking those lands that I know you have treaties with. Even if you do not help us now, they will soon be petitioning for your help. Why not remove the threat before it becomes a threat, not to mention that his actions will cause trade to become strenuous should he continue on this path." Sesshoumaru thought about the words of the taijiya. He hated to admit it, but the human female had a point.

"You have peaked this Sesshoumaru's interest, but this Sesshoumaru refuses to attack on just your information alone. This Sesshoumaru will send a representative with you for the period of a month. Should your information be accurate, this Sesshoumaru will come up with a plan for action. Your presence here is no longer required." Without looking to see if his orders were followed, Sesshoumaru exited the audience room and back to the vile thing known as paperwork. When he reached his study, he let loose a slew of curses that would do his otouto proud. That damn paperwork had bred again!

* * *

Kagome was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. She absolutely refused to fulfill her obligations to him as his mate, but she fully expected him to concede to her every demand about he should act in the capacity of her mate. Kouga was at the end of his rope, she was driving him to the brink of punishing her as he should have done quite a while ago. He was trying to give her room to adjust, but she just was not accepting her place and he was about to take the only option that was left for him. He was going to have to force her to accept her position and the responsibilities that came with it.

Kagome could not believe the nerve of that demon. Kouga wanted her to do such degrading things and wanted her to be okay with it! She was not having it. There was no way she was going to be like those overly obedient, opinionless, weak, and always eager to please she demons that she had seen. She was strong and could take care of herself. She had a mind and she spoke her mind when she believed she was right, all the time. She absolutely refused to allow Kouga to turn her into one of those.

Miroku and Sango looked at the yet again bickering pair. This was one of the worst fights yet. Kouga had yet to come to physical punishment, but if Kagome kept pushing the way she was, it would not be too soon. They were both surprised that the ookami had already made it that far without punishing her in the way that all disobedient mates are. They watched as Kouga's final stick of patience with Kagome broke and he lashed out. He did not strike her hard, but it was enough to get the message across.

"Woman! I have been extremely accommodating of you, but no more. You will learn to accept your position and act accordingly or you can expect the next punishment to be much worse." With that the wolf walked off before he did something to his mate that he would regret, like ripping her to shreds.

Kagome stared after the ookami lord in shock. He had actually hit her, given it was no where near as hard as it could have bee, he had still struck her. She let out an enraged scream before grabbing Sango by the arm and leading the taijiya off to the hotsprings for a soak and a rant. Miroku sighed in exasperation before following the still fuming wolf.

_ Year Three _

Inuyasha sighed as he was up on yet another night to nurse his crying infant. He dreaded to think that he had another year of this since his daughter, Aiya, was a full blood demon. Her transition from infant to toddler, as part inu, would take near two full years. After that, her growth would slow. How much, he didn't as she was part wolf.

Inuyasha was forced from his thoughts when Aiya unlatched from his nipple and began to squirm in his arms, demanding to be burped. The inu-hanyou repositioned the fussy infant to his shoulder and patted her back gently until she gave her little burp. Inuyasha settled her back into his arms and wiped the red liquid from her mouth with the corner of her spit rag. He looked at the blood on the blanket remembering how shocked he had been that demon infants feed off of their mother's blood instead of milk and that when he was an infant his mother would have had to have a demon nurse as well as herself so that Inuyasha could also receive a balanced diet. He cleaned the bit of blood off his chest after he had laid Aiya back into her basket and returned to place next to his mate. The black and brown inu, mixed blood, wrapped his arms around Inuyasha as soon as the beautiful little pup returned.

"You are a wonderful mother." Mozinth encouraged the pup. It was hard to raise a newborn, especially Inuyasha whom had never really been around infants and their mothers to see their interactions. Inuyasha smiled to himself and snuggled in close to his mate relishing in the warmth that Zinny provided. Zinny willingly wrapped himself about the smaller body of his mate, happy to bask in the contentment they had found together despite the circumstances that brought them together and still kept them apart in one vital way.

Though Mother Earth had blessed Inuyasha with an accelerated growth, the pup's body was still not mature enough to have sex yet, but instead of having to wait the entire fifty years for Inuyasha's body to mature, Hitori had estimated that in the next seven to ten years Inuyasha's body would be ready. Until then, they had figured out a way to satisfy Mozinth's needs, help Inuyasha with his fears, and avoid actual sex. Inuyasha's hands and mouth had become quite skillful when it came to pleasing his mate and Mozinth knew every inch of Inuyasha's body. To help the pup get over the fear he had every time Mozinth touched him suggestively, Mozinth explored Inuyasha slowly as often as possible. The exploration did not include grooming, which would be continued to be done until Inuyasha reached maturity. Grooming is usually an act that the mother does once a year, every year until the child reaches maturity. Inuyasha was mated, so that was now the job of Mozinth. The purpose of grooming was to aquaint the body with touch as well as to provide a sense of security and self-worth for the child. Grooming happened amongst all demons, not just canines and felines.

"Goodnight, Zinny."

"'Night, Yasha."

* * *

"Shippou!" Inuyasha called for the conspicuously missing kit. The entire front room of their home was in a mess. Inuyasha had only been away from the room for a moment to put Aiya down for her nap and when he had come back, the room looked as though the tricky fox babe had attempted his fox magic inside again. He searched every inch of the house for the missing kit but came up with nothing. That was not good. When the kit did something to get in troube, he usually hid somewhere in the house, but Shippou was not in the house. Inuyasha could tell because the only heartbeats he could hear was his own and the Aiya's. The inu grabbed the sling and put the sleeping infant in it before hurrying out the door to find the missing kit.

"Kara-san, have you seen Shippou?" Inuyasha asked his neighbor. The couple had six children and Shippou loved to go there to play.

"I have not seen him today. Is something wrong Inuyasha-kun?" Kara asked genuinely concerned. She had not seen the pup so frazzled. Inuyasha gave the woman the quick version of the story while looking about himself distractedly to see if he could spot the curious combination of red-orange and blue that was the kit's signature colors. Kara said that she and the kids would help Inuyasha search for the child.

By the time the evening meal time had approached, no one in the village that had been able to spare a moment had found Shippou. Inuyasha was seriously worrying. No matter what, if Shippou went out on his own, he was always home by the evening meal. This worried Inuyasha more than not finding him earlier had. Inuyasha was pacing as he waited for his mate to appear from guard duty, though he was so caught up in his worries that he had not realized that the older demon had already arrived.

"Yasha? What's wrong?" Zinny asked after walking in to see his little mate pacing a ring into their floor. Inuyasha threw himself into Zinny's arms as he hurriedly told the mixed breed about the missing Shippou.

"I don't know what to do. I've looked in every place I could think of and he's not anywhere. I came back and made dinner because he never misses the evening meal, but he hasn't come home Zinny. Why hasn't he come home?" Inuyasha broke into hysterical sobs. His baby was out there somewhere and he did not know where. That was hurting him, hurting him all the way to his heart. He wanted his little kit home.

For the next three days, every available hand looked for the missing kit though not a trace was to be found of the little one. It seemed as though Shippou had disappeared as even magic was not able to locate him which meant he was either dead or he was being held under a highly impressive barrier. They sincerely hoped that it was the latter if only for the sanity of Inuyasha.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Naraku looked ready to burst several major arteries with his rage. He was looking at the clearly taken aback Hanna and Kagura with ruby eyes that promised nothing but the worst of pain that he could imagine for the rest of their pathetic lives. They had kidnapped the fox kit from the village Sanctuary. He was not surprised that Kagura had been able to find the village after all it only repelled those of full blood status that sought to harm any of the inhabitants. Kagura was neither completely human nor completely demon. She was not even really a hanyou, she was like a puppet. The barrier around Sanctuary would not even detect her. Though her doing something of this magnitude against the village, no matter whose child it was, would be declared an act of war. He sincerely did not want to go against that village. While the population was mostly hanyou, there was some serious strength and magic in there, that is excluding the one really worrying factor, Inuyasha. She was just trying to get them annihlated. The inu looked at that kit as though the babe were born from his own body and Naraku knew from experiences he will never repeat to anyone that you are stupid, blind, deaf, and dumb if you think that you could get away with taking a child from its mother.

"Did you even think this plan through before you attempted it? If that mutt finds out and comes after us, I will give him your heart to crush beneath his hands myself. I would have figured you would have been smart enough not to mess with a good thing. Inuyasha has not been in my hair and has not shown any interest to be by your research, so why do something that would obviously change that?" Naraku was ready to kill her himself and barely restrained himself from doing so. If the mutt did find out who had the kit, she would make a great bargaining piece.

"But-"

"Don't speak. You have done enough. Hanna, take the fox kit back. NOW! Make sure he can be found by the villagers quickly and make sure he forgets everything about his abduction. Then the both of you are to report to the range for punishment." Naraku almost could not believe the stupidity of his subordinates. He would not have been surprised had it been just Kagura, but for Hanna to have had a hand in it. Oh Kami-sama! His minions were getting dumber every day he allowed them life. He only hoped that the village did not find out whom had kidnapped the mutt's kit. He really did not want a war with them because he really did not believe that he could win.

* * *

Inuyasha was so relieved when he saw that the tip they had received was true and Shippou was coming home in his mate's arms. Inuyasha rushed to meet the other members of the family. His heart nearly stopped when he saw that the kit was not awake and he sincerely hoped it was because his little boy was sleeping. He really hoped that they were not bringing back just the body.

Zinny saw the look on his mate's face and put a bit more speed in his gait. When he got to his Yasha, he made sure that the hanyou could see that  
the kit was merely sleeping and that Shippou was in perfect health. Inuyasha still checked over every inch of the little body before he was satisfied and gathered Shippou fully into his arms, hugging the lost child close. Zinny could not help but appreciate the sight before him. His young mate with an infant on his back and their eldest being held in concerned, loving arms. He also noticed just how beautiful Inuyasha looked in the flattering colors of midnight and pale blue. That also reminded him that tomorrow evening was the time for Inuyasha's yearly grooming. That was always fun, especially when Inuyasha began purring. Grooming was not to arouse the body, but emotion. It was to give security and comfort to underage children. It could be compared to the constant hugs and kisses of affection that human parents give their children. For distraught children, there were shorter versions that occurred during the year between complete groomings. Zinny had the feeling that Shippou was going to need one those often in the coming days. They still do not know who it was that took Shippou, but they were past caring with the little one back safe and in one piece.

_ Year Four _

"Ku, ku, ku, kuuu! Can't do much without your dog can you? Ku, ku, ku, pathetic," Naraku taunted as he knocked the wolf lord into his mate with a tentacle that left his personal barrier. Naraku was having so much making fun of the group as well as causing them constant hell. The monk was unable to move because the amount of poisoned wasps his wind tunnel had absorbed. Sango was out because she had been thrown into one of the giant trees that surrounded the clearing they had been resting in and Kagome had been knocked through a loop after Kouga had flew into her. It was times like these that she wished she knew where Inuyasha was. She had even tried summoning the dog, but he had not responded. That left he was either dead or he had somehow removed the rosary, which she seriousl doubted. When she met up with the hanyou again, she was going to give him a piece of her mind as well as the worst sitting he had ever received from her.

Naraku continued to play with the pitiful humans and single demon until all of them were unable to get up to face him. That sucked because they did not even last as long as the last time they had gone up against each other. The group was becoming boresome and that was not going to help their mortality any time soon. He was beginning to think that it was time to just kill off the little pests, squish them like itty bitty bugs. Naraku frowned when he realized that no one conscious to hear his evil laughter again and left in huff. Such a disrespectful bunch.

When Sango and Miroku had regained consciousness, it was to the screams and shouts of the resident mated couple. The two could already feel the headaches that the other's fighting always brought and quickly tried to sneak away before they ended up having to listen to the rants of both sides. They were not that lucky, however, as at that moment, both Kagome and Kouga decided to look their way and invoke the rant card. Both sighed as they were dragged in different directions. They were both starting to think seriously about leaving the group as well. Maybe they could find Inuyasha and ask if he would give them solace from the two they were forced to listen to on almost a daily basis.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not a happy TaiYoukai. When his representative had returned over a year ago with information reguarding Naraku's position, the little imp had also told the royal demon that his otouto was 'missing' from the group. However, fromt the 'secret' meetings between the taijiya and the houshi that he had conveniently been near to hear, the imp had informed the demon lord that the wolf and the girl had something to do with Inuyasha purposely leaving the group and taking the fox babe with him when he did so four years ago. From that information, Sesshoumaru had sent scounts all over to see if they could not locate his little brother. He had given Inuyasha the space he had asked for, but only problems had come from his decision to concede to his otouto's request. Now it seems that Inuyasha had taken that to mean that he quite literally disappear. He could feel a headache coming. A knock at the door disturbed his troubling musings and grateful for whoever was saving him a headache, he bid them in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is personal letter for you. The seal has not been one that any of the other carriers are familiar with."

"Have it brought to this Sesshoumaru."

"Hai, m'lord." The servant left and Sesshoumaru decided to stand and stretch his legs. Paperwork was the most evil thing ever created, but it had to be done. At least he was getting a break from it for a bit. A few moments later while he was still cursing the vile thing known as paperwork, another entered his study.

"Welcome. May this Sesshoumaru ask what seal you bear?" the royal demon turned to face the carrier of unknown origin.

"Thank you. I bear the mark of Sanctuary. You have been invited to visit should the mood ever provoke you. I also carry word to you from my mistress' son." The carrier bowed while holding the sealed letter out to the TaiYoukai. Sesshoumaru crossed to the male in three long strides and took the letter from the carrier's hands.

"Thank you. Dismissed." The carrier smartly turned about and left quickly leaving Sesshoumaru to stare at the parchment in his hand. He vaguely remembers hearing of a village known as Sanctuary, but he could not remember where he heard about the village nor could he remember the status of the village. He decided to get the answer's to his question by reading the words addressed to him. He broke the seal and unrolled the paper. His eyes widened as he recognized the writing that was before him.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I know that you must be angry with me for not contacting you sooner, but things have been chaotic the past couple of years. I have gotten word of your final ascension. Since you are now completely in control of the Western Lands and preside over the council as final word, I will tell you the true reasons about why I asked for leave of the palace._

_They were seeking my head, Aniki. The council wanted me dead and you would not have had any say in their decision. I also know that you would have thrown away everything if it meant you could save me, but the Western Lands needed and still needs your guidance. I ask that you do not do anything rash, okay? I know that you also want to know what Sanctuary is._

_Sanctuary is a village that is refuge to mainly hanyous, but also some mixed bloods. For the past four years, this is where I have resided. Because I have told you about the village, you should be able to locate it on your own should you ever want to visit me and my family. I will explain that a bit later in this letter. Sanctuary took me in when I decided to leave and I hear I found a place where I could be truly happy. They taught me many of the things that you could not spare the time for, so you have no need to worry that I may have gotten myself into trouble based on a lack of information. Now to tell you about why I have once again returned to Sanctuary before reaching maturity and completing my experience of the world._

_Kouga and Kagome had finally decided to court. I warned him that to do such a thing with her was not a good idea as she still held the ideas and behaviors of a child. More so than myself. He marked her anyway, but was angry when she refused to indulge in certain intimacies that are Kouga right. He decided to indulge her demand based on the fact that she was 'sheltered' and needed to be taught demon tradition, culture, and law. That duty fell to myself and Sango, the slayer. Kagome still would not budge on her view or at least compromise. By then her human heat scent had began and Kouga had taken it upon himself to relieve his stress._ Teardrop. _I did not know that Kouga could be so cruel. I even told him that I was underage, but he paid no heed to my words. I left for Sanctuary with Shippou immediately afterwards. I am banned from the Northern Lands and I doubt they would have done anything to right the wrong anyway. By the time I arrived at Sanctuary, I was already two months along. At four months, Hitori, my adoptive mother, witnessed the mating between myself and an old friend of hers that she introduced me to. Please do not worry for I am truly content with the way my life is now. You also have a very beautiful niece by the name of Aiya and I love her dearly. Please come to visit. It would be so much better to talk to you about this in person. And please know that my mate and I have compromised on our private life so that both of us are satisfied until I become of proper age. Do not worry, but come visit._

_Your 'Foolish' Otouto_

_Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru called for his vassal, Jaken, and told him to prepare Ah-Un and Rin for a trip. This time the imp was going to stay behind and look after the palace affairs. While the little green pest was whiny, he was efficient. The imp jumped to do his lord's bidding while Sesshoumaru sat back and thought about exactly how to approach the little brother that he only ever seen when he was required to patrol the lands. Inuyasha had his schedule of patrols so it was easy to meet, have a spar, and then help the pup on correcting his form as well as giving tips for suvival. While he wanted to go out and hurt every single one of those persons that had brought his otouto to the pain that he has felt thus far, Inuyasha had a point in telling him not to do anything rash. Rash actions would only bring his little brother more pain and Sesshoumaru was not about to do anything of sort.

_ Year Five _

_ Year Six _

_ Year Seven _

_ Year Eight _

They needed to find Inuyasha and soon or Naraku was going to destroy the Northern Lands along with everything in it. Lord Sesshoumaru was not going to be any help as he had declared the treaty with the Northern Lands null. The inu demon assured the shocked wolves that that did not mean that he was going to side with the enemy automatically, but he was going to keep his nose out of their business. After word had gotten around about that, Naraku had immediately began to invade the Northern Lands. What was puzzling was that not even the wolves knew what they had done to warrant such action from the lord of the Western Lands. They were going to go to hell in a handbasket if they could not find the missing inu-hanyou. They were going to pull the ban and even offer the hanyou his choice of mate from their females, hell even their males, if he would only help to get rid of that menance, but no one seemed to be able to find him. Their best trackers were even stumped by the complete disappearance of the hanyou. It was strange to say the least. They kept looking though.

* * *

Naraku was having the time of his life playing with the Northern Lands and the dispicable force that they called their guard. Who knew that the mutt had so much power and unlike him, that power was completely innate, not synthicized by the power of the Shikon no Tama. Not even these full blooded demons could defeat him and he was appearing in person. Inuyasha had a reason to call them wimpy wolves. However, the mating season was coming up soon and Naraku was pulling away. Mating season was a dangerous time to attack considering that the entire male population will loose their minds to their demons and ride anything they can attach their nether regions to. He was evil, but not stupid. Even these wolves would have him submitting, as they are the most volatile after having caught a nose full of _anything's_ heat scent, excluding humans of course. He would come back after the season and play with them some more.

_ Year Nine _

"Aniki!" Inuyasha called from where he was hanging the laundry on the line, a dark haired toddler playing with a wooden rattle a mere foot away and a fox demon that resembled an eight or nine year old human child playing in the field beyond with the other children. Inuyasha put the last of the laundry on the line before hurrying to hug the stoic Sesshoumaru. The royal still had not gotten used to the free affection that he received from his otouto but he returned the gesture nonetheless.

"How are you aniki? I really wish you would tell me when you are stopping by. I could get your favorite and make it for you for once. Are you at least going to stay more than a night this time?" Inuyasha fired at him in rapid succession. Sesshoumaru could only smile at his otouto's antics.

"This Sessh-"

"Must you do that here?"

Sigh. "I am fine. I was planning to stay until the moon fills again, but if you are going to nag, I might just decided that one night is more than enough time to spend with you." Sesshoumaru teased the smaller inu. Inuyasha pouted and huffed before grabbing the basket the laundry had been in and the toddler that was sitting not far from it.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Both inus turned at the call. Sesshoumaru braced himself for impact as young Shippou launched himself into the older inus arms.

"Hello Shippou. Have you been behaving?" Sesshoumaru questioned with amusement. Shippou answered so innocently it was too good to be true.

"Of course I have, Uncle. Momma will tell you." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this, but looked at Inuyasha again anyway. The hanyou nodded his head in agreement.

"It seems that you deserve a treat for that, hmmm?"

"Really, what is it? Can I know now or do I have to wait?"

"You have to wait, but I promise you will know what it is before I leave. Good?"

"Alright, Uncle." With that Shippou left the older inu's arms and returned to whatever game he was playing with the other village children.

"Remember to fetch water from the river before dinner." Inuyasha called after the energetic fox.

"Yes, Momma," the kit called back with a bit of exasperation and a disgruntled look as the other children laughed. That is until their parents remineded them of their own chores to be done befor the days end.

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful as always, otouto." Sesshoumaru complimented as they sat alone next to the large tree behind the dwelling Inuyasha and his family occupied. Inuyasha let out a happy laugh before speaking.

"You just complimented me outright. What's up with you today?" Sesshoumaru looked seriously at Inuyasha and sighed that his otouto had to be brought into this. Inuyasha's happiness disappeared in an instant.

"What is wrong, Sesshoumaru? Please tell me." Sesshoumaru really did not want to be the one to do this to Inuyasha.

"Naraku has invaded the Eastern and Southern Lands. I have treaties with both countries and that means sending aide. I know you want nothing to do with him, but I am asking as your brother if you would help me. No one can get passed the barrier that Naraku houses his heart in and his heart is now back within his body. He wears the barrier all the time and I loathe to say that not even I can penetrate it. You are the only one who has ever broken through that barrier. Would you please talk with your mate about it? I sincerely need your help." Inuyasha watched as his brother walked away, leaving him to think on whether or not he wanted to accept this proposition. Inuyasha thought about it until his mate came to get him, telling him he had been out longer than he had thought.

"What is wrong, my Yasha?" Zinny asked his little one. He had seen the two talking, but had become worried when Inuyasha had not come in even after Sesshoumaru had. Inuyasha cuddled deep into his mate's arms and gave a sigh before he began to repeat Sesshoumaru's plea.

"You should do what you feel is right, my Yasha. I cannot tell you not to go without you resenting me and the reverse is true. It has to be your decision. I will respect it and you no matter the decision you make." Inuyasha gave Mozinth a genuine smile and kissed him chastely on the lips. Inuyasha had come into his maturity a few months ago, but he did not initiate such affections beyond a hug or a peck on the cheek. Zinny was surprised, but also overjoyed.

"Forsaken and I will fight. The Western Lands are partly mine and an offense against it is an offence against me."

"I will stand by your side, my Yasha. You know your mother will have the village standing behind you well?"

"I know and, together, we will make Naraku rue the day he was born." Inuyasha place another, less innocent kiss on his mates mouth.

"You had better make good on that." Zinny said in reply to Inuyasha's unspoken promise. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking exactly like Sesshoumaru, before standing and walking away. Half-way back to their hut, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a heated look at his mate before he began walking away again. Zinny was up and following faster than the eye could register. He just hoped that Sesshoumaru would not try to take down their barrier like he had done during his last visit. That had been uncomfortable to say the least when he had small hands wrapped about a very needy part of him.

* * *

Zinny worshipped every inch of skin that was revealed to him as he undressed his submissive, Inuyasha's sighs urging him to continue. Once both were fully revealed to the other, Inuyasha took control. He rolled Zinny underneath him and began to explore his mate all over again. Inuyasha kissed Mozinth deeply until the need for air had them breaking apart and then the hanyou was nibbling at the other's neck, suckling at his nipples, before tasting every bit of the muscled stomach. Zinny's hands found their home in Inuyasha's hair, pulling the bands from the three ends before pulling out the final one on top of Inuyasha's head allowing the hair to fall free. As Inuyasha's mouth closed around him, his hands fisted in moonlight colored hair and a groan forced itself from the back of his throat. Inuyasha was getting way too good at that. Not soon enough and all too soon, Inuyasha was pulling away from his mate's leaking cock to kiss said mate's tempting mouth again. Zinny relished in the taste of himself mixed with Inuyasha's. As the hanyou was lost in the war of tongues, Mozinth rolled them again.

Mozinth mimicked every action that Inuyasha had done earlier. He tasted the sweet sweat of his little mate's neck, suckled at the nipple he had seen nurse the babe in the next room and wanted to see nurse a babe of his own seed, and took great liberties with the flat abdoment, especially the belly button. Zinny skipped over the dripping erection and went straight to the hot core that he wanted to be buried in. He stretched the one beneath him slowly and until Inuyasha was on the brink of orgasm before he pulled his fingers away, relishing in the protesting whine that Inuyasha gave him. He added his own saliva to what remained of Inuyasha's before lining up with hot channel and taking the plunge all the way to the hilt. Once completely sheathed, the alpha remained still until his beta took rolled his hips in a demand to move. In and out, slow and long were the strokes. As the pleasure built, Zinny's strokes became shorter, faster, and harder as he drove himself into Inuyasha's prostate with sinful precision. Finally, Inuyasha could take no more and with a cry of his alpha's name came between the two of them without having to be stroked. The clamping of the cavern that had already felt like a velvet vice had Zinny pulling out after only a couple of more strokes and coming all over Inuyasha. They were not ready for another pregnancy just yet. Being the dutiful mate that he was, Mozinth licked Inuyasha clean of their passion before pulling him into his arms and settling in for sleep.

"I love you, Zinny."

"I love you too, Yasha."


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Hitori gave Inuyasha, Zinny, Shippou, and Aiya-chan final hugs goodbye. She hated to see them go, but they were going to be in good hands as well as the two magicians and the small force of ten unmated dominates. They were traveling to the Western Palace, the headquarters for the war with Naraku, and would staying there until the troublesome hanyou was defeated. Shippou and Aiya were the only children going because their parents were going and Inuyasha was not sure he could be apart from children like that.

"Promise me you will come back, okay?" Hitori asked of the couple that was her family. Inuyasha gave a smile and looked to his alpha, who nodded, before turning back to Hitori.

"We will come back to visit, 'kaa-san. After this is over, I want to ask you something on behalf of the lord of the Western Lands." Hitori gave a watery smile and waved the group off to begin the four month trip to the Western Lands palace. The group turned out of the gates and headed off to headquarters.

* * *

The trek had been a long one, but it had been worth it. Inuyasha and Zinny were resting before the briefing later in the evening and both of the children had already went down for the night. Inuyasha looked ready to follow, having got so used to kids' schedule, but he remained awake with his mate talking about the future they wanted to have once Naraku was taken care of.

"Are you ready to meet them again, my Yasha? Are you truly ready to face the people that tortured you?" Mozinth asked of his little mate. Sesshoumaru had made it clear to them that the ningen and the wolf were important to getting rid of Naraku as they had been the ones to fight him the most and would know the most about him.

"I know that I can face them with you by my side. Miroku and Sango were more like bystanders that choose to ignore the world around them than actually being cruel to me. Kagome will try to 'sit' me into next week until she realizes that the rosary is gone and Kouga will probably try to act as if he has done nothing wrong. Together we will show them that no matter what they did to me, I became stronger because of it. It will probably be even worse for Kouga when he figures out he has a daughter because I will bet you anything you desire that the miko has not given him an heir or even a child yet." Inuyasha almost laughed at the thought.

"His loss was my gain. I might just have to thank him on that note." Zinny replied before kissing Inuyasha's forehead.

"Well, I bet it is time for us to get to the briefing room. Come on, let's go face your past." As they were walking out, Zinny noticed that Inuyasha had forgotten to put his hair back up.

"My Yasha, are you not forgetting something?" Inuyasha looked a bit confused before the bulb went off and he went back to their room to the vanity. He did not put his hair in the regular high three braided ponytail that he usually did. He instead had one thick braid that he wrapped into a bun style and pinned carefully in place with his bangs and two tendrils, one on either side of his face, loose.

"Thank you." Inuyasha showed his gratitude by taking his mate's hand as they walked to the great mess hall where the meeting was being held.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was ready to murder every person in the room because they simply would not shut up. He had told them to enjoy the refreshments as they waited for the last of the recruits to join them, but those present had insisted on starting the planning. Not only did they start the planning without everyone present, they decided that the best way to be heard was by trying to out talk one another, especially the tribe heads of the Northern Lands. It was no wonder why Naraku had targeted them first. He personally did not want the wolves there, but they still held treaties with the other lands and Sesshoumaru could not afford to loose his treaties with them. The room was finally silenced as the door opened and in stepped two unknown ryuu-hanyous that reeked of magic, ten assorted hanyous, and finally his otouto with his mate.

"What the hell?" The miko was the first to speak. Before she could crucify herself in front of multiple, high powered demons, however, Miroku silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth and whispering furitively into her ear. She nodded once and actually kept her silence. The rest of the room broke out in furitive whispers, however, about the arrival of the new group and their most prominent member, Lord Sesshoumaru's otouto. No one would have thought that one of the royal family of the Western Lands would have been a submissive.

"Have we appeared late, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Zinny asked as they had heard the heated 'debate' that had been going on in the room before they had opened the door. Sesshoumaru shook his head and invited them to enjoy the refreshments provided. Unlike the other parties present, Inuyasha's group partook of Sesshoumaru's hospitality and shared in genial conversation with themselves and the lord himself. As Inuyasha was the only submissive of the group, he served all of the dominants before himself causing several eyebrows to raise. Apparently there were quite a few lords and warriors who had not noticed the submissive wear that Inuyasha had been wearing. Even Inuyasha's previous group were surprised.

"You were never that considerate when you were with us!" Miroku put his face in his hands while Sango tried to pretend that she had never met the rude girl in her life. Inuyasha paid her no mind and continued with his duties as a submissive. When finished he sat half a step back and to the left of his mate as was proper and in the position that Kagome was supposed to be in as well but was not.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your mate from addressing mine in such a crass manner, Lord Kouga." Mozinth reprimanded the girl while giving a firm warning to the lord of the Northern Lands himself. The demon really needed to control his mate as such behavior was unacceptable. The demon in question nodded with an embarrassed flush upon his face.

"Now, this Sesshoumaru believes that it is time for proper introductions. If you would start Mozinth-san?" Zinny stood and made introductions of his group and their status before retaking his seat. The lord to the left of Mozinth began his own introductions.

"I am Nihai, lord of the Eastern Lands...."

"I am Ichigin, lord of the Southern Lands...."

"I am Kouga, lord of the Northern Lands...."

"I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands...."With the introductions made, the groups got to work on developing an attack plan for defeating Naraku. While Kagome attempted to voice her opinions directly to the group of dominants, the other mates present quietly gave the suggestions to their alphas and had them voice them. After half an hour of the meeting had passed, Kagome had to be dismissed due to her behavior and all of the mates present felt pity for her for the punishment they knew was coming to her, all except Inuyasha. He had warned her against getting into something she did not understand, but she had done it anyway and they were both paying the price for it. Inuyasha would have laughed if it would not have been inappropriate behavior.

Two hours of getting absolutely nowhere, Sesshoumaru called the meeting to a close. They would reconvene tomorrow after the evening meal and try again. Hopefully once every had some rest and cooled off, they could actually get something done. Zinny and Inuyasha was the first to leave as Inuyasha would have to be up with the sun and their children, so Zinny was going to get his little Yasha to bed as soon as possible. They did not quite make it to their accommodations before they were called down by the group that Inuyasha had left a decade ago.

"Please wait, Inuyasha," a female voice called out. Zinny and Inuyasha both stopped and turned to face the owner of the voice, Sango. They waited for the group to catch up and remained silent to see what they wanted. When they did not seem to want to say anything, Zinny spoke up.

"Is there a reason you haulted us or may we adjourn to our rooms?" Without further prompting, Miroku spoke up.

"I'm sorry! I was an ignorant fool and please forgive me for not noticing it sooner." Inuyasha was stunned by the out of character admission of the monk. He just nodded in acknowledgement. He was too tired to really try and drag the reunion out. Sango gave her apology next and again he acknowledged, but did not speak. When it came to Kouga and Kagome, neither of them looked like they wanted to say anything to Inuyasha. He and his mate started to turn when Kagome spoke out.

"How can you act like nothing happened? You just up and left! You even kidnapped Shippou." Inuyasha stared at her with a raised brow before shaking his head and preparing to tell them all 'Goodnight' but Kagome beat him to it.

"Argh. You're still such a jerk. Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, si-" Kouga had taken the initiative and had yet again used force to get the girl to close her trap. Inuyasha could only shake his head. The girl still had not learned what it meant to be mated to a demon and a dominant one at that.

"Goodnight." Inuyasha spoke for the first time to the group. Zinny looked at his little mate and could see that the hanyou was about to fall asleep on his feet.

"If you want to talk, do so tomorrow. It has been a long day and it is time for bed. Come Yasha!" Inuyasha followed without complaint. Sango and Miroku watched in disbelief. They knew that Inuyasha was submissive by what he wore, but they had not thought him to be the 'obedient' type. They really did not know the half-demon that they had once called friend.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were waiting anxiously at breakfast for the appearance of their once missing group member. They got an unexpected surprise when the hanyou entered. They had expected Mozinth to be by Inuyasha's side, but they had not guessed that they would see Shippou walking in front of them, having grown significantly since the last time they saw, chatting happily and a dark haired toddler on his hip that had the same puppy ears on her head as Inuyasha had.

"Shippou!" Kagome called out. She hadn't seen the little kit in forever and he had grown to be so big. In her own way, she had missed the little bundle of terror so much. No one else ate the candy she brought from home except herself. At least she had a bit on her still, so she could give him some later. Shippou started a bit when he heard his name called and looked over to see Kagome looking the same as always except her outfit had changed to that of a mated female. He smiled at her and gave a way but did not go over to her as she was motioning for him to do, at least he wouldn't go without his Momma's or Papa's permission and they did not seem to be on good terms with the miko.

Inuyasha saw Shippou wanting to go over and talk to the miko. He nudged his mate gently and stared pointedly at Shippou who was trying to restrain himself. Shippou was still unaware of the problems between the group and Inuyasha and they would like to keep him out of it. They would not allow their anger to take away someone important from Shippou's life even in that person was not the best of influences.

"You can go and sit with them if you want to Shippou." Zinny encouraged the kit. Before Shippou could get far he heard his mother's voice.

"Do not eat any sweets. I mean it. You will not be bouncing off the walls."

"Yes, Momma!" Shippou hopped off to Kagome's side to talk and catch up with the miko while declining the sweets that she was trying to give to him.

"Come on, Shippou. You used to love it when I brought you pocky." Kagome smiled disarmingly at the kit, but Shippou wasn't biting. He would get in big trouble if he disobeyed his mother. He had a proper family and that meant he was given proper discipline, which was not something he wanted to live through often.

"Momma said that I can't have any sweets, so I can't have any sweets. Sorry Kagome." Shippou replied. He was surprised to see pure hatred cross the girls face at the mention of his mother. Was there something going on that he was not aware of? He would ask his Momma about it later. He shrugged it off as the food came and breakfast came. He laughed and talked with Kagome and Kouga, enjoying the stories they had of their adventures. Though he would have liked to have been there, he would not change the past ten years in Sanctuary for anyone or anything. He had finally got to be a kid and not try to understand all those adult things that everyone talked about when he was around while trying to involve him, except Inuyasha. Just because he had been almost twenty years old did not mean that he had understood things that a twenty year old human would have. He still did not understand a lot of adult things.

* * *

Inuyasha was playing with little Aiya in the front room of their suites when Zinny came in along with several others. When the inu moved to get up, Zinny dismissed him with a wave of his hand. They would not being staying that long, he had just stopped to get his bag of 'things.' Inuyasha did not know what was in the bag, but he really did not want to know either. If it had been important for him to know, then Mozinth would have told him.

"After the noon meal, sparring matches begin. I will see you then." Zinny left after placing a kiss upon his mate's forehead. Inuyasha replied in the affirmative to the subtle command and went back to entertaining the toddler. He was distracted yet again from his task as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had been about to knock when Zinny opened the door to leave the rooms. He sighed as he really did not want to deal with them at the moment, but he knew that the would have to sooner or later and he would rather get it over with. Inuyasha looked at Zinny to see what his decision on the matter was and received a verbal reply.

"They may visit as long as you are comfortable." Inuyasha nodded and beckoned the three into the room while shaking Aiya's rattle just out of her reach. She giggled at launched after it only to have it move away when she was so close to getting it. Her baby face turned serious as she ready herself to pounce on it again, gold eyes watching as the rattle moved from side to side. Inuyasha, though he was tempting his daughter with the rattle, was watching the group watch Aiya as she played.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Inuyasha was just full of surprises it seemed. His voice was soft and cultured unlike the gruff, gutteral tones that they had come to associate with the half demon. The voice also brought them out of the stupor they had been in watching Inuyasha interact so...naturally with toddler on the floor.

"We were wondering if you would tell us why you left all these years ago? One day you were there and the next both you and Shippou were gone." Sango spoke first. Inuyasha seemed to consider their question before he began to speak.

"I was no longer needed. You had Kouga to deal with the demons and collect the shards for you. I just wanted to live as I had always lived, but since Shippou had joined our group he had not been receiving the type of care he needed. You all cared for him, I am not saying that you did not, but demon children and human children have different needs. Shippou still needed to nap three to four times a day but could not due to Kagome's insistance that she knew all about child care and that Shippou should not have been sleeping that much. Shippou also needed more raw meat in his diet and to eat nine to ten time daily, but again Kagome professed to know all. Hiding his naps and sneaking him extra food was becoming harder to do with Kouga around. Kami knows the wolf would rat me out just to watch me get sat into the ground like a _disobedient_ dog. I was not going to put up with that much longer, nor was I going to allow Shippou to have his growth stunted by a child trying to act like an adult or and outsider trying to join insiders without any real knowledge of what they were joining. That was just the start of the many reasons why I left. The last straw, however, was my last disagreement with Kouga. If you want to know about it, ask him about the Scroll Thirty-Six of the Demon Law Room. Was there anything else you needed to know?" Inuyasha asked as he tugged playfully on the rattle that Aiya had somehow managed to catch sometime during Inuyasha's answer.

"Is it too much to ask for your forgiveness, Inuyasha? We were not the friends that we claimed we were and it took you leaving for us to figure it out, but I want to try to be a better friend to you this time. How about it?" Miroku spoke while Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha gave a lighthearted smile to the hopeful monk and taijiya.

"I do not see why I should not give both of you the chance since you did acknowledge your wrongdoings." Both gave a sigh of relief and felt some of the tension that they had carried for the past ten years ease. It also took noticeable years off of their bodies, souls, and minds. Kagome did not seem pleased with the outcome of the conversation and finally decided to include her own input.

"We were in the wrong?! Are kidding me? You're still such a jerk. You tried to lead all of us like you were a king or something! You just expected us to follow your word even though it could have gotten us killed. Why should any of us have to apologize to you and you were always starting fights with Kouga. He may be overbearing but you could never and still can not compare with Kouga." She near screamed at him causing Aiya to become upset and cry. The little one never did like when voices became raised, for any reason. Inuyasha pulled the distraught toddler into his lap before addressing the enraged miko.

"I am a prince if you must know and I did expect you to follow my word because I was trying to keep you out of harms way. If you would remember, it was only when you got your way by sitting me into the ground that we ended up in situations that nearly got us all killed. I also have not made you apologize to me for anything. People only apologize if they, in their own mind, feel as though they have wronged another. As for not comparing with Kouga, I am glad that I do not. I would not want to imitate the lord of the Northern Lands under any circumstances. Now would you please refrain from raising your voice? You are upsetting Aiya and that is something that I will not put up with." Inuyasha warned with a soft growling undertone. Kagome had to admit that the inu hanyou actually scared her a bit.

"When...How did you get rid of the rosary, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she remember Kaede saying that the rosary could not be taken off unless Kagome herself removed the beads. Inuyasha subconsciously put his hand to his throat as Kagome watched with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, how did you get rid of them." She echoed. Inuyasha wanted to glare, but he kept his manners about him. He did not relish in getting punished as Kagome seemed to.

"My Youkai and I merged when it became clear that I was pregnant with Aiya. We both considered the rosary a threat to her life and should you try to summon and sit me, it would be fatal for her and myself. Since my spirit was no longer in conflict, my spiritual energy overcame yours and I was able to take the beads off myself. That rosary was never meant to subjugate Youkai, it was used for the purpose of keeping criminals in line for their masters. When I aligned myself with my Youkai, your power over me became void as my human side was no longer in dominant control. I am balanced." Inuyasha finished softly.

"How could you have gotten pregnant? You're a guy!" Kagome questioned vehemently.

"Ask your mate and all males can reproduce, but only the submissives in a pair bear the children. However, if there was problem with the submissive's ability to bear, the alpha will take up the responsibility and then allow the submissive to become the mother after birth. That is a rare cirmcumstance, though." Inuyasha explained patiently before going on to say more.

"You should know this already. You are Lord Kouga's mate." Inuyasha intoned. Kagome looked taken aback then angry as she spoke again.

"He told to go some person to learn that stuff, but he can't tell me what to do! I am my own person and he does not own me. I am entitled to my opinion as well as the right to voice it to whomever I choose. I will not become like those subservient, weak, and degraded she-demons. I will not become like you." Kagome ranted while Inuyasha took it with practiced calm. On the inside, however, he wanted to strangle the little bitch. How dare she think him weak. It took a lot of work to give birth and take care of children as well as a household, not to mention that he was going to be fighting alongside her with some of the other mates that were fighting with their alphas. She had absolutely no concept of what it meant to be a submissive, of how much they were respected and cherished by their alphas because they chose to submit. He may have been forced to submit, but he was able to found someone that made him happy to submit to him.

"You know nothing of the importance of your position because you were more worried about losing something that has no consequence. Kagome if you had attended just one of those lessons, you would know that every submissive is protected not only by their mates, but by law. Alphas naturally respect their submissives because we choose to submit and that takes more trust and love to do than anything else in this world. We are trusting them to be able to know what is best for us when we can't always see what is best for ourselves. Alphas cherish their submissives because we provide the next generation of their line. They would give us anything our hearts desire if we ask. For an alphas love, protection, and guidance, submissives give up their control, their bodies, and their hearts. If you want your voice heard, your alpha will hear you and speak for you within reason. Submissives receive punishment because our alphas love us enough to show us that we were in the wrong and that being assertive is not our role. Just because we are called submissives does not mean we are weak nor are we degraded. We do not do anything we do not want to do. I am here to fight against Naraku by my mates side and there are others here that are doing the same. We are not weak willed either. We have our opinions and we voice them. We tell our alphas what we want and they will get it for us as long as it is within reason. You still have much to learn if you think that being a submissive is a way for a male to win out over you." With that Inuyasha bid them good-day and went for the afternoon meal with Aiya and Shippou before joining his mate in the dojo for sparring practice. While he had practiced with his mate often, Inuyasha was eager to see what other talents he could go up against and test his skill.


	5. Sparring and...Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Dealing with Kagome for over an hour had Inuyasha glad for the work out that he knew was coming up. He really wanted to go up against his brother, though, as he had not fought with the older inu since before he left the gang. He wanted a real fight, though sparring with his mate was fun, they knew each other to well for one to have an advantage over the other, but drove each other to the next level.

Inuyasha entered the dojo still dressed in his submissive robes and had changed his hairstyle back to the three braid, high ponytail. It was more convenient for fighting and he had not felt the need to change as he highly doubted that anyone besides his mate or Sesshoumaru would actually cause his clothing to become dirty. All the children in the palace were also present in one capacity or another, well those children that were old enough to attend on their own. Shippou was there and looked eager to see his Momma and Papa fight the others in the room. They were the top fighters of their town.

"You will pick a stick and your opponents name will be on it. It will go this way until every person has two matches. The person they chose and the person that chose them." Sesshoumaru's vassal, Jaken, announced before going about with the cup of sticks. Inuyasha was going to show Kagome that just because he was a submissive he was not weak, but in fact stronger than ever. His chosen opponent happened to be Kouga of the Northern Lands. Oh he was going to have so much fun and he would not even have to draw either of his swords. Inuyasha sat against the far wall next to Shippou and awaited his turn. The lord of the Eastern Lands was starting and whoever won would stay up there to go against whoever they chose or who had chosen them. Nihai called out the name of one of his companion warriors. Hands down the lord bested his warrior. Matches continued until Mozinth was called to match against the Ichigin of the Southern Lands.

The opponents stood inside the perimeter of the circle and took their battle stances. The first match was hand to hand combat, the second would be a weapons match, and the third was for a tie-break (any means). Ichigin stood in the basic form that all lords are taught from childhood. He stood with his left leg forward, his right leg bent directly under him, his body turned so that only his side was facing his opponent, his right hand fisted in front of his nose, and his left hand fisted against his chest. Mozinth did not take up a similar stance. Zinny stood on the balls of his feet, his left leg was slightly forward, his right was slightly back, and his hands were both curled into claws positioned in front of his chest while his front face his opponent head on. Ichigin scoffed at the open stance and began his attack. The southern lord feinted to the right before bringing his knee up on Mozinth's left side to attack the supposedly unguarded ribcage. Mozinth dropped his left elbow quickly allowing it to absorb the blow before extending his arm outward and grabbing the lord's thigh. Using the balls of his feet, he sprung forward and brought his right hand into the lord's abdomen following it through with the hard point of his elbow, making sure that it raked across the ribs for further damage. While Ichigin was trying to recover from the blows, Mozinth used the arm that still had hold of the lord's thigh to toss the royal right out of the circle and, thus, disqualifying him from further matches. He bowed to his opponent out of respect and called out the name of the person he had chosen. It was another unknown warrior from the Southern Lands group.

Finally it was Inuyasha's turn and he had gotten his wish of being able to fight with his brother. Inuyasha entered the circle with his brother, whom he was sure had rigged the system to get this match, and both took their positions. As with the previous lords, Sesshoumaru took up the same basic stance. Inuyasha stance was different even though he was of royal blood. The pup had never felt really comfortable with the stance anyway. Inuyasha spread his feet the width it would take to sit on a horse and bent his body down as if he were sitting on one. His back was straight, his right hand curle like a claw was raised in front of his neck with the palm facing outward, and his left hand was opened straight with the palm outward and lowered in front of his groin. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at the awkward looking stance, but waited for the other inu to attack. Inuyasha did not budge an inch, blink, or even twitch a muscle. They stood there in their respective stances for nearly twenty minutes before Sesshoumaru decided to get the show on the road. Sesshoumaru gave a test strike at Inuyasha's face, but the hanyou did not move to dodge the blow because the fist did not reach his face. Sesshoumaru pulled back and attacked for real. The demon lord shifted from his weight forward and brought his left fist to attack Inuyasha's seemingly unprotected belly. The hanyou twisted his left foot so that his knee was touching the ground and his left hand lifted to strike Sesshoumaru in his newly opened abdomen. The royal was pushed back by the unexpected blow, but recovered quickly as Inuyasha resumed his stance. Inuyasha did not remain unmoving, however, and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet before springing into action.

Inuyasha's stance changed from the horse stance that he had been in to one similar to Mozinths, the hand positions never changed, though his clawed hand became open like his lowered left hand was. Inuyasha's blows reigned hard and fast while Sesshoumaru tried to keep up. It seemed the faster he tried to dodge or block, the faster Inuyasha's blows came at him. Inuyasha's strikes also seemed to be hitting with a fair amount of accuracy as they repeatedly hit Sesshoumaru's ribs, stomach, chest, and glancing blows at his hips. Inuyasha was only hitting his aniki with open palms as he did not want to really hurt him, the clawed hand could do some real damage. Sesshoumaru was finally forced to admit defeat when his otouto had pushed him to the perimeter of the circle. He did not want to be disqualified before his saw his brother's swordmanship. They both took a five minute breather as well as to another five minutes to arm themselves properly. Sesshoumaru carried only _Tokijin_ with him while Inuyasha carried a single sword, but it was not Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru drew his sword first and waited for Inuyasha to pull his own. Inuyasha drew the blade forged by Zora's hand using his own blood. The blade was slender, straight, and shimmered back and forth between the normal silver-grey and blood red. It looked like the ebbing and rising tide of the ocean, coming and going. The kanji for 'Forsaken' was etched into the blade near the hilt and the sword thrummed with an unholy power. All in the room were hypnotized by the waves of raw power that radiated from the blade, even Mozinth and Shippou were captivated by it as neither had seen the sword outside of its sheath. Inuyasha had had it forged not long after Aiya had been weaned from his nipple. The blade was simply awe-inspiring.

Inuyasha gave a smirk and turned the backwards so that the flat of it lay along his forearm as he bit the thumb of his other hand. The inu-hanyou placed the bleeding digit against the butt of his sword and pulled it straight out. The blood attached itself to the butt of the blade and solidified, becoming an exact replica of _Forsaken_. When the twin sword was completely formed, Inuyasha turned it backwards as well so that the flat was resting against his forearm and he began the attack. The blades whirled from his arms like pinwheels making it hard for even Sesshoumaru to tell if the blade was coming or going. The constantly changing colors of the sword was also extremely distracting and Sesshoumaru found that no matter where he struck, his attack was always countered. By the end of thirty minutes, Sesshoumaru admitted defeat, again, and walked away from the circle with his once pristine clothes in tatters while Inuyasha looked, for all the world, as if he had just taken an afternoon stroll. Inuyasha let go of the twin blade and three droplets of blood fell to the floor. He took the stick from his pocket and read off the name.

"Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands." All heads turned to see the conspicuously sweating lord.

Kouga stood on shaky legs to face the hanyou that even had the great Sesshoumaru beat. He just knew that he was in for it. He really wished that the floor would just open up and swallow him at that moment, but life was always being unfair. The frightened demon lord entered the circle and gulped at the purely evil smile that had overtook Inuyasha's face. Many bodies around the room shivered at the look that promised pure pain for the Northern Lord. Many question marks were raised above people's heads as they wondered what Lord Kouga had done to get on the hanyou's bad side and there was no mistaking that the lord was on Inuyasha's bad side. Not everyone could produce an evil look like that at the drop of a hat.

Inuyasha re-entered the circle after having place his sword with his mate. When he got ready, he did not take up the same stance that he had defended and attacked Sesshoumaru with. Inuyasha had his right leg slightly forward, his left leg under him, both legs were bent, and he had both of his hands hanging between his legs curled into claws with his back hunched forward. Kouga looked confused at the drastic change of stance but took up his own. The wolf's differed slightly in that their body faced their opponents, but still basically the same as the other lords'. Inuyasha did not wait for Kouga to attack, he went in (all open palmed as he did not want to kill the demon lord, that was just bad manners) hitting vital spots with the barest of strength, but still crippling his opponent. Inuyasha danced a circle around the wolf tribes' fastest wolf, hitting the kidneys, spine, spleen, lungs, and the back of the head ( that is not a vital spot, Inuyasha just wanted to give the bastard one helluva headache-think super hangover times three;). When the hanyou finally stopped, Kouga was face down on the ground and unwanting to move.

"I disqualify myself!" Kouga called before promptly blacking out. Inuyasha frowned, but shrugged his shoulders and went to sit by Shippou who was bouncing up and down with excitement while bragging to the other children. Inuyasha sat next to Shippou and pulled the kit close to him.

"What have I told you about bragging, brat?" Inuyasha asked softly. Shippou's brows wrinkled in thought as he tried to remember.

"It is not very nice to do it?" He asked looking at Inuyasha blankly. The hanyou was not falling for it as the blank look was just as bad as the innocent look he had tried to pull off when he was still a toddler.

"That and when we brag, we may hurt others. It is okay to praise someone for their efforts, but bragging is to imply that someone is lesser than you and that may not always be the case. Okay?" Inuyasha reprimanded gently.

"Yes, Momma." Shippou said snuggling into the warmth that Inuyasha's body provided, his eyes becoming as the day caught up with him. Inuyasha gave his mate a questioning look and got a nod in return. Inuyasha shifted and stood with Shippou in his arms. He walked out with the kit that was quickly falling prey to the sandman. He would tuck the boy in, check on Aiya, and then wait for the return of his mate in their own rooms. Inuaysha tucked Shippou in and kissed the smooth forehead, telling the child 'goodnight' before turning to leave.

"'Night, Momma." Inuyasha smiled at that and continued to leave the kit's room to check in on Aiya. The ten year old toddler **(does that not just sound weird?)** was sleeping peacefully and deeply. Inuyasha gave her a kiss as well before returning to the luxurious accommodations that his aniki insisted they stay in. Inuyasha undressed and washed himself before drying and taking his hair down. He pulled on a regular sleep yukuta, though he knew it was not going to be on for long. He brushed his hair and then laid down to rest before his mate came in to get some real exercise before going to bed. Inuyasha did not mind despite how it may seem to others. He really hoped he had gotten it through to Kagome that though they were submissives they were not weak in any way, shape, form, or fashion. Inuyasha heard the door to their rooms open and then the quiet steps of his mate.

"Trying to fall asleep on me, little one?" Zinny teased his beautiful mate. Inuyasha chuckled before pulling himself up and shaking his head. Zinny walked over to the lithe, small body that was all his. As soon as he was close enough, Inuyasha threw his arms around Mozinth and pulled the larger down into the bed with him kissing him deeply.

"I want to ride you...hard," Zinny gave a full body shudder at those words and nodded eagerly, giving in quite easily to his submissive's demand. Inuyasha literally ripped Mozinth's clothes off in attempt to savor his alpha's flesh and Zinny could not have cared less as long as Inuyasha continued to work his sinful mouth on his skin. Inuyasha nipped and sucked at his alpha's neck, marking the flesh bright red-purple under the cover of the night. When the inu-hanyou was satisfied with the mark he had made, he moved lower until he reached one of the dusky pebbles on _his_ Zinny's chest. He swirled his tongue around the nub before suckling and nibbling on the enticing peak. When he finish with one, he moved to the other while his hands remained busy exploring and further arousing his mate. When both nipples were fully abused, Inuyasha went further south until he reached his goal and took his mate completely to the root, enjoying how Zinny tried to arch beneath him. Submissives were the ones that were really in control of the relationship, they just allowed the alphas to believe that they made the decisions. Inuyasha smiled around his mouthful at the thought before going back to work while he began preparing himself to take Zinny's thick steel into his body. Before Mozinth had time to think a coherent thought, Inuyasha had taken his mouth away and slammed himself down over the sensitive, angy looking cock. Inuyasha stuck to his work and began to ride his alpha hard. He pulled himself up slowly until just the head remained captured by his body before slamming himself down hard and grinding himself against Zinny's groin, then repeated the process over and over again until his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came all over his mate. He pulled himself free of his mate and deep-throated him again. He would think about another child **_after_** Naraku was defeated and Aiya aged a bit more. With howl that would put any other dog demon to shame, Mozinth came hard down Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha swallowed all that was offered to him before crawling up his alpha's body and kissing him hard.

"Mmmm, definitely knew there was a reason I love you so much." Zinny murmured half way to the land of dreams.

"Yeah, I think I love you too. Haven't fig'ed why though." Inuyasha responded in kind before snuggling as close as physically possible and letting out a deep breath that signaled he was almost asleep. Mozinth placed one more kiss upon his submissive's forehead before heading into the land of dreams.


	6. Hidden Crimes Revealed and Action Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had finally gotten Kouga alone so that they could ask him about the demon law that Inuyasha had referenced them to. They wanted answers to the questions that had been raised from their conversation with Inuyasha the week before. Even Kagome was curious as to why that particular law would be so important to Inuyasha's leaving of the group, though she would never admit that to the others or anyone that asked. That would imply that she was concerned and she wasn't the least bit worried about why Inuyasha would have the left the group without telling them.

"Kouga, friend, we were able to visit Inuyasha the other day and had a very interesting conversation with him. When we asked why he left, he directed us to ask you about Scroll Thirty-Six of the Demon Law Room. What is so important about that particular scroll?" Miroku asked kindly with genuine curiousity. Kouga nearly choked on the air he had just inhaled before he gave the monk an unfriendly sneer.

"It is of no consequence and not something you should carelessly be inquiring into." Having said that, Kouga quickly left the room that they had cornered him in. To say that they were more determined to find the answer to their question would be an understatement. They were going to find out what that law was and how it was related to Inuyasha and Kouga if it was the last thing that they did. Whatever that law pertained to was causing Kouga quite a bit of discomfort and worry while it seemed to have caused Inuyasha an unbearable amount of pain. The next person on their list to ask about demon law was the person that had opened his palace to them of course. They would have to approach him with much more caution and wariness, as he was a very dangerous demon lord.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been enjoying a rare afternoon alone in the quiet of his study and joining a cup of his favorite tea that was loaded with sugar, though he would never admit to anyone living that he had a sweet tooth. His quiet and peaceful moment was disturbed, however, by a light knocking upon his door. He had been hoping that those footsteps were going to walk right by his door, but luck had been leaving him high and dry as of late. Instead of just bidding them enter as he usually would have, he decided to drag his quiet out as long as possible and opened the door himself. On the other side of the door he was surprised to see the miko, the monk, and the taijiya, all of them shifting from foot to foot and unwilling to look higher than the yellow obi he wore.

"How may this Sesshoumaru humor you?" he said with carefully concealed exasperation. The humans never seemed to leave him alone after he took Rin in as his adopted daughter. He did not regret doing so, but he did regret allowing the child to announce it to anyone that would listen.

"We have a question about demon law, about a specific scroll, in fact. When the person we were directed to would not answer, we figured you would be the best source to find the information from." Sesshoumaru studied them for a couple of moments before motioning them to follow him into his study. When the humans had made themselves comfortable, he spoke.

"Well?" he prompted.

"We were told by Inuyasha to find out about Scroll Thirty-Six in the Demon Law Room. None of us have ever heard of such a law and have no other way of finding out than by asking you." Miroku spoke up. Sesshoumaru lowered his eyebrows that had raised during the explanation by the monk and sighed. Leave it to his otouto to be cryptic, but he figured that telling them straight out would probably have them back at square one.

"Scroll Thirty-Six pertains to minor demons, those demons, or in this case half-demons, that have not yet reached three hundred years of age and their first heat. Their first heat is the signal that a demon has moved from childhood to adulthood and is ready to find a mate. Before a demon's maturity, however, they cannot achieve any sexual stimulation. They would not feel aroused by any touch from another or themselves and, thus, cannot achieve climax. This does not mean that they are infertile. Minors bodily functions are completely operational, all of them. Why? Not even the healers know the answer to that question, but they have many guesses with it having to do with the balance of hormones for proper growth. Scroll Thirty-Six is explicitly about any sexual intercourse a minor or the rape of one as no minor can consent to consensual sex. The scroll explains that any party found guilty of the rape of a minor is to be immediately imprisoned and to await the sentencing of their respective law enforcement body. All offenders are supposed to serve some number of years in Exile. Then the offender's law enforcement provides a stable mate for the victim, as most end up pregnant from their experience. While having a mate ensures both the lives of the child and the mother, it usually compounds the fear the minor has of sex. All mates of minors have already reached their maturity and demons are naturally sexual creatures. Since the dominant's needs are attended to by the submissive, the minor usually ends up in the same predicament that forced them to have a mate before their first heat. Inuyasha was extremely lucky to find a mate that compromised his needs to spare Inuyasha that experience." The three humans blinked at the rapid change of pace and focused back on Sesshoumaru's serious face, it was more serious than usual. Kagome was the one to speak out next.

"Why is Inuyasha lucky?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the miko, but because she was not being mean or mocking about it, decided to answer her question.

"When minors are forced to relive the sexual act over and over again without the privilage of being able to gain pleasure from it or find that they can get pleasure from it, they usually go mad and commit suicide to escape their duty to it." Sesshoumaru confessed to the horror of the three in front of him. He took another sip of his tea as he tried to distance himself from the subject because it was making him incredibly angry as well as depressed. Sango gasped as she came to a realization.

"How old is Inuyasha?" Sango asked with fear for the answer. The other's eyes widened in shock as they caught on to what she was implying.

"It will two hundred and sixty one years this winter." Sesshoumaru replied placidly. Kagome asked the next question, shock, hurt, and a bit of anger coloring her shaking voice.

"Do you mean to tell me that Kouga raped Inuyasha, Inuyasha got pregnant and left, then Inuyasha somehow ended up with a mate? How would he be able to do that if Kouga has never been sentenced to be exiled?" Sesshoumaru sat back and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Kouga is the last of his line, so he would not receive the punishment that is deserving of his crime. Since Inuyasha knew that, he went to the only place he felt safe. Anyone could provide a mate for him, it is usually just the enforcers that do so. Inuyasha met his mate at the village he now resides in and he is quite happy. He was even able to make it to the completion of Mother Earth's blessing upon his mating." Miroku looked confused at the last bit of information and asked the demon lord to elaborate his meaning.

"Inuyasha's mating could not happen without Mother Earth's blessing because he is still a minor. There is a ritual that asks for the mating to be accepted. Should the couple be blessed, the mating mark will take and the natural growth of the minor will be accelerated. Until Inuyasha, one could only guess at how long it would take for the body to reach its accelerated maturity. For Inuyasha, he was able to reach maturity last year if this Sesshoumaru is recalling it clearly." Sesshoumaru gave a visible shudder without realizing it. He definitly remembered when his brother had found he had reached his maturity. He should have left well enough alone, but he just had to be a concerned older brother. Sesshoumaru shook his head to rid himself of the memory.

"So the little girl that Inuyasha has on his back all of the time is actually...?" Kagome started. Sesshoumaru did not like the calculating look in the girl's eye as he could tell exactly what she was thinking. He knew all about her and the wolf's relationship. All of the inhabitants of the palace did, it was hard not to hear their constant arguing. They were mostly demons after all.

"Yes. However, since the child is female, Lord Kouga has no claim over the child in any capacity. Only male children, and only the firstborn male, can be claimed by the father. That is only so that his line can continue should his mate be barren or slain before being able to bear him a child. Wolves only mate once and it is for life." Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk at the girl's crestfallen face. She was not going to trouble the life that his otouto had worked so hard to build. He absolutely would not allow it. Sesshoumaru dismissed the three humans with a curt but strained, polite goodbye. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the sugar rush overcome the headache that had been bothering him since the girl entered the room. He really disliked her and for more reasons than what she had done to his baby brother. He just did not know what those other reasons were at the moment.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Zinny called as he entered their rooms. He did not receive an answer which was odd considering that the little inu had said that he would be in their rooms for the morning to take care of Aiya who was finally growing in her canines. All inu parents hated that stage of a toddler's growth as the process was painful and as soon as they grew in they fell out so that the permanant ones could begin to come and grow as the child grew. Aiya had been up crying all night and Mozinth had run down into the village to get her some zuzu **(I totally made that word and what it is up. I own that even though I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters)** to nibble on and soothe the ache in her little gums. Zinny checked Shippou's room and Aiya's room, finding both empty before looking into his own. He saw the cutest sight since he had seen Inuyasha curled up with the terrified Shippou after a night of bad dreams, that was also the only time Inuyasha had not slept with him. Inuyasha was laid out on the bed in complete disarray with his hair barely half up, half down, his outfit wrinkled, and on his back, spread eagle on the bed. Aiya was asleep as well, snuggled comfortably into Inuyasha's right side, the side away from the edge of the bed, with his right arm keeping her nestled there. He walked over to them and placed a kiss upon both of their foreheads before placing the zuzu **(think teething ring)** on the small table next to Inuyasha's head and leaving the two to get their rest.

Mozinth was on his way to the dojo to meet up with the other fighters from their village when Sesshoumaru flagged him down. It was unusual to see the royal doing his own dirty work and Zinny decided that the guys could wait, as it had to be pretty serious if Sesshoumaru was handling it himself. He walked over to the demon lord that immediately started off in another direction, probably to be away from prying ears. He caught up to the lord's long stride with ease as his own gait was about the same length.

"What may I do for you, Nii-sama?" Sesshoumaru glowered at him for the formal useage, but it could not be helped while in public. Even Inuyasha had to address him as -sama because of their differences in status.

"I want you to keep an extra eye on Inuyasha. That miko is planning something. I do not expect it to be effective or to even work, but I want to air on the side of caution. I also had some very curious humans come into my office today asking about a certain law that pertains to your submissive." Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion.

"I gave him leave of the conversation as he saw fit. I have to admit he was surprisingly sly about it. I thought he would have just told them everything out flat. That is unless he is planning something. That would not surprise me. He is definitely of your kin when it comes to his little schemes." Sesshoumaru barked at that.

"Oh really? How did you come to that conclusion?" Sesshoumaru's eyes sparkled with amusement that no one other than family would have been able to pick up on.

"The wolf lord still has not figured out that Aiya is of his seed even though he has seen her twice now. I believe I heard him speculating with his mate that Aiya is another orphan that Inuyasha took in. That wolf truly lives in denial, does he not?" Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded his head in agreement. Both were fully aware of said wolf's presence within hearing range behind them and had pitched their conversation just right. It had taken Mozinth a moment to figure why Sesshoumaru had wanted to talk about 'that' when he had felt the presence.

* * *

Kouga could not believe what he had found out that. No! He did not want to believe, but he knew it to be true. The child had his dark hair and she had a tail that was the mark of royalty within his family. After a moment, he was estatic because he had a daughter. He had a healthy, beautiful little daughter and then reality crashed in. He had no claim to the girl because she was not the firstborn heir and her mother was mated to another. He was mated to another and that other still refused to give him a child. He felt himself despair because should he try to meet the little girl in any capacity, he would eventually have to explain his reasons for visiting the child so much. He wanted to know her, but he also knew that there was probably no way that Inuyasha would let her anywhere near him after what he had did. He had never felt regret for that day until then.

He just decided to put his thoughts on the matter aside for the moment. He and Kagome needed to have a talk about her latest transgression againt Lord Nihai. He was seriously thinking that a couple of days on the post would be the thing to knock some sense into her thick skull. She was even worse than the mutt had been, at least he accepted his role with dignity and a flawless grace. With a sigh, he went off to his task.

* * *

"Do you think Inuyasha will accept what we did graciously?" Zinny questioned his brother-in-law. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant silver brow.

"Are you doubting this Sesshoumaru?" Zinny laughed at the aloof lord and shook his head.

"Fine, but you are telling him and you might want to do it privately because I just don't have the heart to punish him after all he went through last night. He is on a short fuse with the lack of sleep due to Aiya's baby canines coming in." Sesshoumaru winced. He knew from some of his generals that that stage for a toddler was not a pleasant experience. Why did no one tell him this before he followed through with his plan. Inuyasha was stubborn on a normal basis, but a sleep deprived Inuyasha was stubborn and _explosive_. Those memories were best left alone as he had already promised himself not to visit his brother anywhere near the time for his heat. The younger was just a bitchy as any female.


	7. Inuyasha's Wrath and the Final Confrontation with Kouga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

"Inuyasha?" Mozinth approached his smaller mate with all the caution of a human child in demon spider territory. The wariness made Inuyasha cock his head to the side in amused contemplation as he pondered if he had done anything that would warrant his mate acting so cautious about him.

"Yes, Alpha?" Inuyasha replied. They were outside the privacy of their rooms and should anyone hear him call his mate by anything other than his respectful title, there could be a riot in the castle. He was a prince after all and they were expected to be next to perfect. Mozinth moved closer until he was side by side with his Yasha and leaned into the younger inu's ear to speak. Kami-sama he did not want to be the one to tell Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru had weaseled his way out of it and the wolf was looking for Inuyasha.

"Lord Se-Sesshoumaru t-told _h-h-him_ about Aiya," Inuyasha was very still at his mate's words as his mind tried to process the impossible sentence that had just left his mate's mouth. Still conscious of where they were, Inuyasha whispered back a bit more fiercely than he had wanted, but it got the job done to show his ire.

"Can we talk about this in our rooms, Alpha?" Zinny swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. Inuyasha followed Zinny barely keeping himself calm and restraining himself from seeking out his aniki. He wanted to murder the conniving TaiYoukai, but he would wait to here the whole story. He wanted to know how slow his brother's death should be first. The inu-hanyou also needed to plan how to get rid of his own mate without being caught because he had the feeling that the other had let the entire fiasco happen.

* * *

All the lords gathered at the Western Palace watched with veiled impressment and amusement as Mozinth of Sanctuary proceeded to vent his frustrations by going all out with the warriors that had come with them. They were by no means weak, but they were having a time keeping up with the obviously agitated demon. Two-fifths of them had already exhausted themselves trying to fight the inu and where being looked after by Mozinth's mate. An exquisite submissive if they dared to say it out loud, but they did not. They did not want a war on their hands because they did not keep their less than appropriate thoughts to themselves. Lord Sesshoumaru is a tough opponent while Sanctuary is a dangerous unknown.

Mozinth was taking his anger out in the battle, but it was not making him feel any better. The demon he really wanted aim his anger at had been avoiding him for the past week and he really needed to get back some semblance of control before the next planning session. Those meetings were also adding to his rage. They went absolutely no where because all of them did not want to compromise on how to handle what parts of the operation and who should lead which factions or even how to divide up the talents of their soldiers. On top of all that, Inuyasha was absolutely refusing to give him so much as an inch until he confronted both Lord Kouga and Sesshoumaru about their respective faults. Zinny did not really want to talk to the scumbag that had raped his Yasha, but he did want to find Sesshoumaru and talk him a new one. Most importantly, he wanted Inuyasha back in his bed where he belonged instead of staying with Aiya. He was so angry about that he was almost in tears. Inuyasha was being so cruel. It was not his fault that Sesshoumaru started it and by the time he realized the plot he couldn't actually get himself out of it. Why should he have to be the only one that suffers?

Four very happy, exhausted demons were watchin from the sidelines as Mozinth tore into the remaining fighters on the training ground. They had fought the overzealous inu for nearly seven hours before dropping off to the sidelines to be doted on by the ever beautiful Inuyasha. That Mozinth really was a lucky son of a dog and they hoped he knew it because they would not hesitate to ask Hitori to fill his shoes if he was not. Inuyasha had the grace of any she-demon, the gentle touch of a mother, and the ruthlessness needed of any warrior when it came to his family. What more could a dominant ask for? Oh, what it would feel like to be in Mozinth's shoes just for a day?

Inuyasha was watching his mate with fury and cruel amusement. He had meant it when he said that Mozinth was going to be the one to deal with the mess that he and Sesshoumaru had purposely caused. If it had been up to him and not those two, Inuyasha would have never let Kouga know that he had a child with him for the simple fact that he knew the wolf was gathering the courage to ask for rights to his daughter. Inuyasha did not want to give him any rights nor did he want to be confronted by the ookami lord like he knew was going to happen and soon. In fact, the way Aiya was conceived revoked Kouga of any rights off the club. If Kouga asked for rights, Mozinth would not be able to take over in that matter as it had to be between the two contributing parents. It also meant being alone with Kouga as they tried to negotiate terms and conditions, if any at all. Inuyasha had not wanted to deal with that when he came here and Mozinth knew his wishes. He was seething that his mate had disregarded his feelings like that and he had dished out the perfect punishment. Until Mozinth straightened out his mess he was not getting any sex. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. It was not going to happen.

* * *

Kouga was nervous. It had been a week since he had found out, by eavesdropping, that he and Inuyasha had a daughter. A beautififul little girl that had his dark hair, strong legs, nose, and Inuyasha's eyes, ears, and attitude (though he does not know that little detail). He was finally going to approach Inuyasha on the subject and he was nervous about the hanyous reaction to his asking. The ookami lord remembers quite well Inuyasha's temper, but he knew it would be even worse since the other had reached maturity.

He caught Inuyasha alone with most of the children that had been brought to the palace with the nobles (they trusted very little with their young ones and the ones they trusted were with them). Most of them were taking their mid-morning naps and should be out for the next hour, but the older children were still playing some games outside while Inuyasha sat in the doorway to keep an eye on both parties. Inuyasha stiffened when he saw Kouga enter the room from the corner of his eye. Kouga approached Inuyasha as he would a cornered animal, but Inuyasha did not relax, instead he was becoming more guarded and wary as the wolf continued to walk towards him.

"Inuyasha? May we talk?" Kouga whispered to the tense hanyou that had begun to stand from his sitting position in the doorway. Inuyasha turned glaring gold eyes on the wolf that had dared to encroach his personal time and space away from his _needy_ mate.

"I do not wish to speak with you, Lord Kouga. However, I cannot object should it be your desire as you well know." Inuyasha practically spat his words at Kouga with a tone as sharp as _Forsaken_. Kouga flinched at the hate and venom in Inuyasha's words as well as the accusation.

"I want to be able to see Aiya. As you know, if things continue the way they are with Kagome, she will have to be put down, but she has yet to produce me an heir." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the hidden meaning behind the wolf's soft words. That bastard would not think of pulling that old law out of retirement, would he? Inuyasha looked at the wolf lord with a strong mixture of hate, fear, and fury.

"You were not concerned about her when you were forcing me to rut with you! Why do you care so much about seeing her now?! I know! You think that Kagome will not give you a child, so you are trying to take mine. Be warned Northern Lord, should you try, I will personally rid this very earth of your existance. If by some chance your intentions are innocent, I will consult with the family and with the council to see if such will be allowed. However, you will have to prove yourself to me first." Inuyasha hissed to the astonished wolf. Kouga was surprised that Inuyasha would talk so disrespectfully to a dominant, but he also understood that the hanyou did not trust him in the least. He also knew that should he tell on Inuyasha, the hanyou would not be punished to the extent his actions warranted because his dominant knew the circumstances behind it. Both missed the shadow at the doorway that quickly left as it saw the closing of the 'talk.'

"I understand. I will prove myself thus." With that, Kouga left to ponder just how in the hell he was going to prove that he only wanted to see his daughter. If he needed an heir because Kagome was not able, there were plenty of surrogates about his lands that would gladly take up the position. Maybe if he had listened to the mutt, he might just have the mutt and their daughter for himself. He really regretted mating Kagome, but he does not regret his daughter and he was determined to get to know her even if she never saw him a parent to her.

* * *

Fires were popping up along the palace walls like stars in the night sky. It was the alarm. They were being attacked and it was time to face Naraku. There was one problem with the entire scene that was happening in the courtyard of the Western Palace; none of the warriors inside were ready except for a small group that was already deploying themselves through the 'needle's eye'(1). They had known that should the fight be brought to them that they would need to be prepared and have a battle plan unlike the lords who plan war like they were arranging a great festival.

"Inuyasha take half and one of the ryuus to the south, I will meet you at the center," Mozinth commanded while making a promise that they would both make it through the enemy alive until they arrived at the source. The younger inu nodded his agreement and Mozinth spoke only once more, his instructions explicit and simple.

"Follow Inuyasha's command, do not try to be heroes." With that the group split down the middle and went off in different directions. Inuyasha led his group silently until they saw the enemy's south flank, their back's to the group of six. Inuyasha motioned the dragon forward and whispered directions into the elongated ear.

"Swallow them whole."


	8. The Battle with Naraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from this fiction.

The ryuu brought his hands together with two fingers pointing skywards and two pointing at the ground. He blew gently into the skin where his hands met and watched as the earth rumbled and shook violently beneath their enemy before crumbling away and taking most of the forces with them. As soon as the warriors that were unfortunate enough to get away from the great crevasse had fallen through, the earth reappeared as though nothing happened. All they had to do was get through the more alert fighter's that had retreated toward the treeline at the furthest edge of the field. Inuyasha had two of the men in his group go ahead to scout enemy locations and return with the information before he dared make a move into a territory where Naraku was to have the advantage. His brash fighting style of before had been enough to push Naraku back and make him wary, his new calculative style was going to completely annihilate the overconfident and overzealous half demon. Inuyasha was not going to allow anything to mess with the happiness of his children and their uncle played a vital role in that, well that and Inuyasha kinda cared for Sesshoumaru's peace of mind as well (he will never admit that to his brother, though, he did not want to be teased mercilessly).

After twenty minutes, or longer, of waiting, the scouts arrived with more than Inuyasha could have hoped for. The survivors on their side had retreated to their camp and met up with Mozinth's half of the warriors that also had survived the initial attack. They were setting up borders as well as informing Naraku that they had no idea who their enemy was as they had not seen them. They had only see the ground literally swallow their comrades.

Inuyasha moved his group into the treeline and by some stoke of pleasant luck, reunited with his mated halfway to the camp's location. They both had their game faces on and the group behind them knew better than to attempt ask for further instructions on what to do when they got the camp sight. They were going to be distractions while Inuyasha and Mozinth took Naraku down like a farmer chops a tree.

* * *

Inuyasha stood triumphant over the decapitated body of his enemy, Naraku, holding the dark haired head in one hand and in the other his shimmering, bloody sword _Forsaken_. Naraku was defeated once and for all, they only had to wait for Kagome to show up and take possession of the Shikon no Tama. Only the half demons of Sanctuary were guarding the jewel because it did not call to them the way it did to other demons. It was a long wait though because it appeared that the child had finally acquiesced to her mates demands, finally learned her place in the social hierarchy of demon society. Inuyasha was not relishing the kill he had just made, he was relieved, but he was not happy. He would not be happy until he had his mate and his children safe back in Sanctuary away from the past that he had confronted here. Even though he had confronted Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and even Kouga to some extent, he did not desire to be around them any longer than necessary. He was also seriously contemplating about bearing his and Mozinth's first child sooner than originally planned. This entire ordeal had shown him just how much he loved his family and how much Mozinth would sacrifice for him. He would not mind another couple of years of restless nights, if it made his mate happy, he was happy.

Inuyasha was startled out of his deep thoughts by the very demon he was thinking of and smiled his most charming at his mate. Mozinth gave Inuyasha a wary glance before pulling the young half demon close and kissing him for everything that he was. Inuyasha did not resist, but returned the kiss with just as much zeal while their warriors steadfastly looked away from the heart wrenching scene. Both of them had nearly lost each other many times that night and it had only reinforced their feelings for each other. There were too many close calls for comfort and the pair were reassuring themselves that the other was okay. That was a moment that the others in their troupe did not want to intrude on as well as it made them a bit jealous because they do not have that kind of relationship yet and seeing it made them want it so much more than they had ever wanted it before.

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?!" an angry voice demanded, ending the sweet moment between the two lovers. They broke apart and looked at the fuming, disheveled miko and the angry wolf that was standing next to her. Mozinth pointed to the ring of fighters before taking Naraku's head and tossing it to the ookami lord.

"Here's your spoils," and Mozinth went back to trying to taste Inuyasha's last meal through his mouth. Kouga caught the offending item with a grimace of disgust on his face. Inuyasha moaned softly and pushed Mozinth away, a haze over his eyes as he whispered lowly into Zinny's ear. Whatever the little hanyou had whispered into the mixed breed's ear set the man off. He immediately started barking out orders and helping in the fray of the clean-up as did Inuyasha. Kouga and Kagome completely forgotten as bodies were disposed of. Kouga watched with jealousy as he should be the one that Inuyasha whispered naughty things to, he should be the one to hold Inuyasha at night, he should be the one raising his daughter with Inuyasha, and he should be the one that Inuyasha wanted to have more pups with. Kagome, on the other hand, watched with anger at how Inuyasha still managed to take everything she wanted from her. Her friends, her family, and _her_ mate. She was watching Kouga as the jealousy contorted his face, watching as longing filled those blues eyes that were only supposed to look at her. She had even given into Kouga during her fertile period so he would stop constantly complaining about not having an heir to his lands.

* * *

Inuyasha had never seen Zinny so...so...so determined and he was thinking about how much it really made him a bothered. If he had known that promising his mate that he was going to tie him up and torture him until he begged for release would make him actually do his work, he would have done it a long time a ago. Inuyasha could not wait to get back to their rooms, after checking up on his babies, and living up to his promise. He wanted to dominate their sex life for once and he knew that he did not have to be the one giving to be able to do it. Mozinth had better come well prepared because he is going to be mighty sore come the morning.

* * *

Mozinth was so excited as he lay upon their bed completely exposed, blindfolded, and rendered helpless with his limbs tied tightly to the posts. Inuyasha was just so sexy when he took control and that was exactly what the hanyou was doing at that moment. Zinny had not even been allowed the privilege of seeing Inuyasha undress for their activities. It was disappointing, but it also added in a healthy dose of excitement before they heard the knock on the door. With a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha got up and covered himself before walking away from the bedroom into the common room to open the door to their suites. He was not surprised by who he saw on the other side and he was ready to punch his brother.

"What do you want, Aniki? We were in the middle of something." Sesshoumaru took in Inuyasha's attire and felt the heat rise to his face, but he did not look away and only hoped Inuyasha did not notice his blush.

"The other lords would like to meet with you and your mate. I will inform them that tomorrow...evening may be the best time to consult with you." Sesshoumaru made a hasty exit, disappearing down the hall with a new record. Inuyasha smirked, he had seen his brother's blush and he was going to have great fun taunting the great Lord of the Western Lands about it, but first he had a tied up mate to attend to.

The half-demon returned to his splayed and deliciously naked mate in their room. He could not wait to begin and he did not. Inuyasha walked over over to the one of the pillows that had been thrown off the bed and opened its fabric to take a couple of feathers from its depths. He brought the feathers with him over to Zinny and with his right hand began to run a feather over Zinny's eyes, his lips, his neck, down to his chest, around his nipples, brushing softly over the nubs until they peaked, moving down to tickle sensitive sides, and finally down to strong thighs after completely bypassing a straining pole of flesh. Inuyasha traced his path backwards with the feather before taking the other feather and tracing in the opposite direction. Zinny was panting as he felt the touches that were so sensual and teasing, but to light and soft to do anything about his need. Inuyasha tossed one of the feathers away and began to trail his claws gently across the quivering flesh of his sensitized mate. The mixed breed groaned at the abrupt change in sensations while his straining cock enjoyed it very much. Zinny moaned his appreciation as Inuyasha also rid the second feather to be replaced by his hand caressing his pleading erection. He was getting so frustrated as he wanted his little mate to do something...anything! He wanted the torture to end, but he also wanted it never end. It was confusing and he had definitely never been so aroused before. If a good battle is what it took to get Inuyasha in a mood like this, he might have to stage some more.

"Do you want to cum, Zinny? Do you want me to stroke your cock until you cum screaming my name? worship me with your howls of release? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do Zinny." Zinny groaned at his demure mates teasing words. Inuyasha knew good and damn well he had absolutely no idea what he wanted. His mind was leagues away from being able to speak, let alone choose. He just grunted as Inuyasha switched the speed of his strokes on his cock and waited for Inuyasha's decision. He did not have to wait long. Inuyasha completely let go of Zinny's penis and relished the frustrated whimper that escaped the dominants mouth. His hands went back to trailing teasing paths along the sensitive skin while watching the hard flesh of his mate go from angry red to a starving purple. He studied the change with a curious fascination and debated on giving his mate relief or seeing if it could become any darker as more blood filled the meat. Inuyasha decided that an act of mercy was needed and decided to get his mate off before he exploded. Inuyasha wanted to use him more tonight, but that could not happen if a certain part of his mate decided to malfunction.

Inuyasha straddled Zinny's waist and reached up to pull off the blindfold. He watched beautiful deep brown-gray eyes blink to bring the world back into correct focus before zeroing in on him. Inuyasha instructed his Alpha to watch as he accepted the turgid flesh of Mozinth within his body, having already been prepared by his body's natural abilities. Zinny did watch as Inuyasha slowly lowered himself over his unbelievably hard erection. The tight, slick heat that his head popped into was almost unbearable. He had no idea he could be that sensitive or that Inuyasha could be that hot. He struggled not to give into his orgasm as Inuyasha continued to suck more of his flesh into smaller body, moaning obscenely all the while.

* * *

In a conference room in the center of the Western Palace sat all the lords and their mates. They had been bothering Sesshoumaru about what could have possibly been more important than the pair that had defeated Naraku coming to meet them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, surely there is nothing so important that they could no spa-"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru turned light red as ever other face in the room drained of all blood before turning a shade of red that had not been seen before. All of the submissives looked at each other with their red faces, except Kagome, before laughing outright at the shock of their dominant counterparts. Lord Sesshoumaru, by far, was handling it the best, but he was still shaken. They knew exactly what was happening between the pair and they believed themselves a bit dense for not realizing it sooner. Those two had been in the thick of battle, of course they were going to reassure themselves of each other. They would have and have done the same thing.

"What was that?" Kagome asked rather densely. The dominants became even redder and stuttered their goodbyes before making a hasty retreat while dragging their submissives behind them possessively. Sesshoumaru had a feeling he might want to inhabit the palace's extensive gardens for the night as he could smell all the lust. He had known Inuyasha was bad, but this was just.... _bad!_

* * *

Halfway down Zinny's cock, Inuyasha slammed himself the rest of the way down causing both of them to scream their enthusiasm. The hanyou did not move for a good five minutes and Zinny began to buck up into his mate to get the smaller male to move. Inuyasha still did not move, his eyes still closed as he savored the moment. Finally the smaller of the two began to move, bouncing happily on the engorged penis that was slamming into his prostrate with each downward stroke. The moans in the room grew in tempo to match the tempo of the rutting as the decibels in the room rose higher exponentially until Inuyasha's mouth opened in a silent scream as he sprayed his dominant with his release. Zinny bucked up twice more into Inuyasha's spasming channel before calling for the younger to get off so he could cum. Inuyasha just gave a dazed smirk and ground his clenching rear into his mates groin. Mozinth's howl of release was heard throughout the palace as he arched up hard into Inuyasha and releasing his virile seed within the welcoming depths. Inuyasha licked up his seed from his dominant before untying the demon's hands and collapsing on top of his sated mate. Mozinth wrapped his arms about Inuyasha's smaller frame and kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

"Thank you, my Yasha. I love you so much." Inuyasha smiled tiredly and kissed Zinny sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too, and I just wanted to show you the best way I know how." With that the two mates wrapped themselves around each other and drifted off to sleep, still joined intimately.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do now own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Kouga was anxiously waiting for Inuyasha's decision. He was about to go crazy because he wanted to be able to meet his daughter, _his_ child. For all he knows, she would be the only child he would ever get with the way Kagome was acting. It was becoming almost much than he could bear. His tribe was pushing for children and if not then they were going to invoke the ritual. Should that happen, both he and Kagome would suffer. He did not want that, merely being mated to the girl was enough suffering for him.

Inuyasha had told him the night after the successful defeat of Naraku that he would come to Kouga with his decision within the week. In exactly three hours, that week would be up and the half-inu had yet to show. It was making him worried that the decision the puppy had come to was not the decision he wanted. Kouga peeked at the door once more before deciding to go find Inuyasha instead of waiting for the inu to come find him. Just as he opened the door he found Inuyasha standing on the other side with his arm outstretched to open the door that was no longer there.

"Inuyasha? Can I see her?" Kouga asked impatiently. He really wanted to know his daughter even if it meant sucking up to the half-breed, his mate, and his brother. It was probably the least he could do after not taking the dog's advice with Kagome. Inuyasha just gave the wolf a serene smile that held just a hint of creepy.

"I, my mate, and my brother have talked and they have ultimately decided that the decision lie with me. My decision is that Aiya will know only one father and that is her current one. She has no need for another." Inuyasha stated neutrally. Kouga's whole frame slumped as he heard those words leave Inuyasha lips. The inu-hanyou did not stop talking even though he saw the defeated posture that the ookami lord had taken.

"However, Aiya only has one uncle and there is certainly room for her to have more." Inuyasha smiled at the hopeful expression that the tough, brash Kouga had upon his face. It made him feel as if some of the power that he had lost when Kouga had raped him came back. Kouga was so happy with Inuyasha's allowance for him to see his daughter that he hugged the half-demon. Inuyasha stiffened beneath the grip before reacting and throwing the wimpy wolf through the wall across the room.

"I never said you could touch me!" Inuyasha raged. He did not want that filthy ookami's hands on him ever again. He was being forgiving with letting the wolf see his daughter even if it was not in the capacity that the ookami lord had asked for and the baka was trying to take advantage!

"Sorry," rang from somewhere outside the hole. Inuyasha just hmpfed before leaving, slamming the door shut behind himself.

* * *

Kagome could not believe it! Kouga was actually trying to make nice with th-that wretch of an abomination. How could he. He was her mate and though she had let him get away with a lot of things, she would not allow him to get away with _that_. She was not going to stand by while he dallied with that half and half freak or the spawn that came from it either. Just because she would not give him a child, she did not think that he would go to such lengths to fill the void. Kagome knew what she had to do to get rid of the abomination and its family. She was going to use the Shikon no Tama's wish to get what she wanted and then Inuyasha and the little spawn would no longer be able to destroy her life.

Kagome went to the far edge of the palace walls under the cover of nightfall and took the Shikon no Tama with her. She had everything memorized just the way she wanted to say it and she had the perfect alibi for the time she would be missing as well. She had said that she was during her time and that she was spending a week at the springs to cleanse herself. Kouga had let her go, and a bit too cheerfully at that. When she finally got to her hiding place that she had found a couple of days ago, she settled herself to be completely hidden from the panicked searching that would surely happen after her little wish came true.

Kagome woke up feeling absolutely terrible. She remembered making her wish that Inuyasha and his child would be sent to hell where they belonged, the flash of the jewel as it followed her command, then a terrible pain and nothing but blackness afterwards. She felt achy and sore all over like she had been run over by a bus from her time and she realized that it was also way past morning. She wondered how long she had been out, but did not have time to worry as she was spotted by one of the guards. The guard asked her what had happened as she was a rumpled mess and she gave him a sob story about being attacked by some creature the night before. The guard, a neko demon, picked her up bridle style and carried her to the infirmary while informing another guard to be on the lookout for the creature.

The healer looked Kagome over and said that there was no real damage and that she should be thankful because she seemed to be about a month along. When Kagome had asked what she meant, the healer went on to explain.

"Your pregnant miko-san and about a month along."

"I can't be pregnant though, I had my monthly."

"It is quite normal for some human females to experience some bleeding, known as spotting, while pregnant. Though I have not heard of it happening so early in a pregnancy before. I will have to have someone fetch a human healer to continue with your care as I do not know enough about humans." The healer left Kagome to think about what she had said. Kagome had only one idea of how she could be pregnant with avoiding her periods and the little pills she had been taking behind Kouga's back. How it could have happened she had no idea, but she did know that she was going to get rid of the fetus before Kouga found out about it. She was not ready to be a mother, never wanted to be a mother, and she was never going to be one.


	10. Kagome Revealed and Kouga's Wish Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Kouga was overjoyed with the news that Kagome was finally living up to her duty. He had been worried that he really would have to sentence her to death and have to fight to the death with others of his pack to see who would be able to step up as the next pack leader. Even though the children would be half demons, they would be strong enough to hold their position and would still be worthy enough to be leaders of the tribe in the eyes of the members. Everything in his life had finally seemed to take a turn for the better. He was able to have contact with his firstborn child, even if he could not have Inuyasha himself, he was getting an heir to his tribe, and the woman that he had mated had finally accepted her position, somewhat, in the demon world.

Kagome was pissed, the well was closed. She would not be able to get rid of the child in her own world. This posed a serious problem because the people in the feudal era had a serious affliction in regards to the 'killing' of children. As far as she was concerned, until it was out of her body, it was not real, no matter who says otherwise. On top of that, those few that would be willing would have reservations because she was known throughout the demon and human worlds as Kouga of the Northern Land's mate. Even if it had been her asking in person, she would have been told upon and that would just make her life even more difficult than it already was. This meant that she was going to have to the job herself and more, Kagome was going to have to figure how to do it without drawing suspicion to herself.

After two weeks of deliberation, Kagome had finally found the solution that she needed to get the job done. She was going to need to travel on her own a bit, but if she could get to where she needed and rough herself up a bit, she could fool them all into believing that someone had been unhappy with the news of the Northern Lands finally getting a legitimate heir. She was attempting to stage a kidnapping and it had taken quite a bit of cleverness on her behalf to figure out how to set it up without it being able to come back on her of backfiring due to them catching whoever she pointed the finger out. Kagome still needed an excuse to get a quite a bit of time to herself so that she could set up everything to her liking. However, despite how foolproof her plan was in her mind, she ignored the sinking feeling in her gut that said something was going to go horribly wrong.

Kagome was ready and everything was in place. All she needed to do now was make sure to stock up enough rations so that she would not starve before she carried out her plans. With eagerness, Kagome set off into the meadow that was a day's walk from the Western Palace. She had three days of clearance so she would spend one day numbing herself with the pain blockers from her own time. On the third day she would finish her rations, make sure she looked pretty roughed up, take the poisons that she had inconspicuously asked about, and then wait for help to come just in the nick of time to save her life, but the not the parasite that was trying to live off of her.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes from the meditative state that he had been and immediately sent for Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Mozinth. He had urgent news that he needed to give them before it was too late to save an innocent life. The inu-hanyou had always been in deep connection with Nature, especially after he had been pinned to Goshinboku for fifty years of his childhood. It was his connection with Nature that had whispered to him of the miko's plans to destroy the child that she housed in her womb. The half demon could not allow her to murder an innocent that had yet to live and that was even putting aside his want to protect another that would be like himself.

Sesshoumaru and Mozinth were the first to show, followed quickly by Kouga who was half excited and half worried as to why Inuyasha would be requesting him by name. When he arrived and heard what the half demon had to say, he was ready to hate the mutt again, however he was still smarting over the last time that he had went against what the dog had said. He was going to trust Inuyasha for once and hope that when the day was over and Kagome had been brought back to the palace that the other was wrong. Kouga had an instinctual feeling, though, that the mutt was right.

Sesshoumaru and Mozinth had already gathered several of their most trusted scouts and several healers of both the human and demon persuasion to help with the recovery of the miko. If what Inuyasha said was true, then they would have to imprison the miko as she had tried to kill an innocent. After she gave birth, Kouga would have no choice but to have her sentenced to death. The murder, attempted murder, or serious harm of a child in the feudal era was unforgivable, no matter the reason.


	11. Kagome's Sentence and Lessons Learned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Inuyasha was once again sat in his meditative state, communicating with Nature about the progress of his mate and brother. Inuyasha and Nature had always had a connection, but being pinned to Goshinboku for fifty years and then the need for blessings on his early mating had strengthened the bond between them to the point that Inuyasha could actually talk with the sentient being. It was Nature that was whispering in his ear that the miko had been caught, but there was still something wrong because the unborn child's life energy was dying. Inuyasha shepherded Shippou and Aiya to Koki, the nanny, and headed out to meet the group. There was something wrong with the child and the healers that were with them were unaware that anything was going on within the miko.

Inuyasha left the palace by jumping over the east wall as his mate's men would not have let him leave. He knew that he could be punished for it and he would accept it, but they needed to know and he needed to be there to help. Nature would know whether or not the unborn could be saved, but Inuyasha would have to be the vessel that she examined the miko through. Inuyasha did not mind that, in fact he rather enjoyed her warming presence when she decided to use him as she saw fit. It was a trade off for using Nature's many gifts since the time he was a young pup. Inuyasha heard yells behind him, but he paid them no heed as he sped off through the tree tops, praying to every deity that he could think of that he would make it to the group in time to save the innocent child.

Mozinth was the first to sense Inuyasha's rapid approach. The mixed mutt was not in any mood to deal with Inuyasha's disobedience, but he also knew that he would not have come unless it was important. That would not excuse him, though, as he was sure that Inuyasha did not even think to bring anyone with him and that was inexcusable especially since they were trying for a child of their own. Inuyasha showed up with his hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and his clothing in disarray. Mozinth frowned at the lack of presentation, but did not comment as he waited for Inuyasha's explanation.

"The child is dying. We don't know what she did, but the child is dying." The group looked back at the miko that had begun laughing. Kouga looked at her in astonishment and dismay as she confirmed that she knew what was going on. The healers in the group gathered around the girl, but as they examined her, they could find nothing wrong. Inuyasha gently moved them out of the way, enjoying the warm presence that had begun to fill his being.

The group was surprised when Inuyasha moved the healers out of his way and began to glow with light green aura. The winds around them seemed to pick up and gather around Inuyasha while the plants seemed to grow larger, brighter and studier in the wooded area that they had stopped in. The glow around the hanyou grew as he closed his eyes and focused completely on following the will of Nature. After what seemed like an eternity, it was really only a couple of minutes, Inuyasha's eyes opened and the glow disappeared as the miko began to convulse. Kouga stared at Inuyasha as he watched unfeelingly as the miko shook and shivered before finally rolling to her side and losing her stomach onto the ground next to her. The contents were not the normal color, but a blackish hue instead.

"Dragon berries," was all that Inuyasha said in way of explanation. Dragon berries were used to keep mistresses and concubines from becoming pregnant during their line of duty. Only mates were given the honor of bearing young. That law was made to keep away strife between submissives and their dominant's harem, but only demons rarely kept harems anymore. Not even royalty really kept the practice because it created more problems than most wanted to deal with.

When Kagome had finished getting rid of the poison that she had riddled her system with, though how she had found out about the Dragon berries no one knew, she was gathered along Kouga's back. After all, no one else was going to touch the soiled miko. The group moved out toward the castle while listening to Inuyasha as he had his ass handed to him as Mozinth chewed him out for not at least having an escort when he needed to leave the palace walls. Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to say something back, but he wisely held his tongue. It also seemed that due to the degree of Inuyasha's disobedience, his punishment would be public, though not severe as he had had good cause to leave.

* * *

Kagome was pissed that she had to stay with at least three guards at all times. They could not prove that she had intended to harm the child because she really had not known what the Dragon berries would do. As precaution against anything further, she had to be escorted at all times. However, Kagome was taking great pleasure in the day as well because she had heard that Inuyasha, the stupid mutt, was finally getting punished. The miko was sat next to Kouga with the other lords at the front of the hall where Inuyasha would be disciplined. He would only be punished in front of the lords, their mates, and his children.

Inuyasha docilely walked into the hall to get his punishment. He had known he was wrong when he left without an escort and he was going to accept punishment for it. He sat walked over to Mozinth whom was sat in the middle of the hall waiting for Inuyasha to present himself. The hanyou in question walked over to his mate and laid himself across the mixed demon's knees. Zinny rolled the back of Inuyasha's top jacket up and pulled his bottoms down enough to reveal the wrap underneath before placing his hands right on Inuyasha's sit spot. Inuyasha did not even try to prepare for the blows but took them as they came. Zinny reigned two hundred smacks on his submissive's bottom before comforting him after the punishment was done. He whispered sweet, soothing words into his beta's puppy ear while rubbing his back comfortingly.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha cried throughout his punishment, but noticed that he did not try to wiggle out of his correction nor fight back. When the spanking was over, she watched as Inuyasha apologized to his Alpha before thanking him for his love and care. She watched as Mozinth caressed and soothed Inuyasha while murmuring into the dog shaped ear and for the first time since she had entered the demon world, she understood what it meant to be a beta/submissive. For the first time since she mated Kouga, she wanted what the other lords and their mates had with each other. For the first time, Kagome wanted to be in a relationship that was as close and loving as Inuyasha's had proved to be and she wanted to do right by those that she had committed to.


	12. Kagome is Learning and Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Inuyasha stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at the request that he had just heard from the most unlikely of people. Kagome had just come to him, with all three guards in tow, and asked him to teach her the etiquette and laws of demon society. The same girl that had belittled him and had no value of him at all, was currently begging him to teach her the ways that she had refused to learn until that point. Inuyasha looked to his mate for guidance on the matter because he honestly had no idea what to think and they also had other issues to factor in. Zinny watched Inuyasha's face for several moments, looked at the guards, and then nodded his acceptance of the idea. Inuyasha sighed and gave the affirmative that he would. He would not start for a couple of days as his rear was still suffering the aftermath of his spanking.

Inuyasha picked up Aiya and made sure that Shippou was following behind before taking them to the large garden in the rear of the palace to watch them play with the other children that were residing with them. They had been cooped up for a bit and it was time than ran off some energy before they drove Inuyasha up a wall. Inuyasha place Aiya with the other toddlers while Shippou went off to play with the older children. Inuyasha and several of the mates were gathered together sharing in gossip, tips, and idle chit chat as they watched the children. The most prominent conversation was that of Lord Kouga's mate, Kagome.

"You know that they are not going to do anything to that dreadful girl. She tried to harm that unborn child, I just know it."

"I agree. It's a shame that they could not prove it, though. By all accounts that girl should have been dealt with ages ago whether or not she knew our customs. She was the one to accept the proposal and the position."

"Yes, yes that is true. She would have been warned that she would have to leave her world teachings behind."

"Well, she is starting to understand, now," Inuyasha spoke up. "The other morning she came to me and my Alpha to ask that I teach her about our ways. How exactly do you go about teaching someone the way of our life? I'm at a loss as to what to do." The other betas looked at Inuyasha with the same shock that he had looked at Kagome with when she asked.

"You're not serious?"

"As worms."

"What changed the girl's mind, do you think? That is quite the change from just a couple of days ago."

"I think that Beta Inuyasha would know the reason, don't you?" Inuyasha blushed at the sly look that the Lady of the Southern Lands was giving him. So he may have accidently on purpose wanted to show Kagome what her life could be like if she stopped being so stubborn. He may have wanted to show her that even in correction, their Alphas did not mistreat them, but showed them how much they cared by showing them their disobedience was not to be tolerated.

"I may have given her a little push in the right direction. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy and despite everything, if she had not been who she was, I would not have found my happy ending." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Awww. Such a pure soul."

"I am anything but a pure soul. I have done many things that I hope neither of my children will ever have to experience nor go through themselves." Inuyasha said softly.

* * *

Inuyasha was excited. Not only had Kagome finally finished her lessons with him and moved on to a better tutor, he had just finished his visit with the palace healer. He had great news to tell his Alpha when he saw him that evening. The news was not a moment too soon either as Aiya had just started her growth spurt. She would begin aging like a human child until she reached the equivalent of ten human years. She had even started talking; her first word had been 'Ma ma.'

Inuyasha was so anxious through dinner to give his mate the news that he almost could not sit still. He was antsy with the need to make his joy known, but he wanted to share the important news with his Alpha privately. Inuyasha kept himself from talking too much because he knew that he was coming closer and closer to revealing his secret. The others thought he was acting strange, but he stayed well within his manners throughout dinner.

"What's crawled down your pants, Yasha? You look ready to burst." Zinny began as they finally put the kids down and had ensconced themselves safely within their own private room. Inuyasha gave a strained smile.

"I have good news, really good news. Take a guess." Inuyasha literally bounced with his words. Zinny had to laugh as he had never seen the hanyou so _happily_ worked up by something.

"You managed to get drunk before dinner?"

"No, silly. Be serious."

"Okay. Hmmm? You're glad to get rid of the girl and the wolf in half a lunar cycle?"

"That's a very small part, but no. Try again."

"I give. What has you acting like Shippou on sugar?" Inuyasha smiled as he seductively slid over to his undressing mate and turned the older demon around. Inuyasha put Mozinth's hands over his stomach while looking directly at the older demon's face.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded his head happily and gave a large grin to his Alpha whom was sharing in his overbearing excitement.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Ye-mmmmpppphhh." Inuyasha fell into his mate's kiss without a second thought. Mozinth's tongue licked at the seam of his beta's lips asking for entrance which Inuyasha happily granted him. Zinny's hands automatically went to the smaller male's hair and loosed it before grabbing fistfuls of the light colored hair.

Inuyasha's hands were not idle either as they roamed his mate's naked back, his claws running lightly over the strong shoulder blades down Zinny's sides to rest on his mate's hips. As the kiss became more heated, more passionate, Inuyasha helped his mate push down his hakama before assisting with the removal of his own clothing. As soon as Zinny had him completely bared to his eyes, he pushed Inuyasha back until he fell upon the bed before exploring every inch of the delightful of the younger's body. Inuyasha lay back and took the torture as Mozinth's tongue ran over his body from head to toe, almost like a grooming. The pink muscle started at Inuyasha's ear before running down the side of his face, sucking on his neck and collarbone before stopping to lavish attention on the little erect pebbles of Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha moaned as Zinny's mouth closed over his nipple and began to suck while his tongue played it like a well tuned instrument. Inuyasha moved his hands to his mate's head to hold him there as he arched his chest into the hot mouth. After a few moments, Mozinth moved to torture the other neglected nub, giving it the same hot, torturous treatment. Inuyasha panted and moaned his approval, even more so as his Alpha moved lower towards his need. The older demon by passed his want, though and continued on toward his thighs, knees, and ankles before traveling upward again to the tight entrance he loved to be buried in.

The smaller inu cried out in surprised pleasure as his thighs fell apart to allow the mixed breed better access. Inuyasha's moans and pants turned into breathless sighs and whimpers as he was sweetly loved by his Alpha. Zinny just wanted Inuyasha to feel his gratefulness and appreciation at what the younger inu had given him, was carrying for him. Inuyasha lapped up the attention and returned his pleasure as much as Mozinth would let him. Finally, Zinny paid tribute to his beta's aching want and Inuyasha howled as he was enveloped within the wet heat of his Alpha's mouth. Zinny worked Inuyasha length with his tongue as he let it slide from his mouth before sucking it back in. Another cry and Zinny was drinking from his beautiful mate.

As Inuyasha slowly recovered from his high, he tried to reciprocate for his Alpha, but Mozinth refused to let him. He just grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and brought the smaller to snuggle his larger frame. Inuyasha looked at him with questioning eyes until he felt himself flush against Zinny. The mixed inu had come without having to be touched. He had come simply from the knowledge that Inuyasha was having his pup and that he could pleasure Inuyasha in such an intimate way. It was very rare that Mozinth went down on Inuyasha, but the smaller male had said that he would much rather give than receive. Inuyasha just smiled contentedly at his mate and accepted being wrapped in his mate's strong arms before going to sleep with that same smile still upon his face.

* * *

Inuyasha had rounded beautifully with their pup and could not be happier than he was at that time. Shippou had grown another tail, only two away from full adulthood, Aiya was growing so fast, but she would slow again in a few years, and the pup within him was anxious to come into the world, if the almost constant kicking was a clue. All of them had finally returned to Sanctuary, and Inuyasha was the most excited to see his true home. Staying with his brother had been interesting, to say the least, but his heart was in Sanctuary.

Hitori was also glad that her inus were back as she had started to worry that they were going to stay with Sesshoumaru. When she had learned that Inuyasha was carrying the couple's first child together, Hitori had immediately declared that they would have a large dinner in their honor. Everyone in the village had helped with the preparations and had joined in the festivities to celebrate the new life that was to come in a few short months to their most respected warriors. For Inuyasha and Mozinth, they were just happy that they finally had the peace they had wanted not only for themselves, but for their present and future children as well.


End file.
